


There is no such thing as magic

by Nimue1979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Crossover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimue1979/pseuds/Nimue1979
Summary: Die IdeeIch habe auf einer anderen Plattform nach Geschichten, genauer Fanfictons über die drei Fragezeichen gesucht und bin über ein Crossover gestossen. Ein Crossover Harry Potter und die drei Fragezeichen. Ohne groß zu gucken habe ich sofort angefangen zu lesen und war total begeistert, um dann nach einem richtig vielversprechenden Kapitel festzustellen, daß die Geschichte nach nur einem Kapitel abgebrochen wurde und das im Jahre 2004. Es ist also ziemlich aussichtslos das die Geschichte fortgesetzt wird. Nun mich hat aber die interessante Idee nicht losgelassen und  deswegen habe ich mich kurzerhand entschlossen, dieses Crossover zu schreiben. Da ich keine Ahnung habe, was die Gedankengänge von Nimriel waren, noch einfach Texte kopieren möchte (selbst mit Erlaubnis nicht, von der ich nicht wüsste ob ich sie kriegen würde), noch mein Wunsch nah an den Originalen zu bleiben für mich möglich erscheint, vergesse ich schweren Herzens dieses erste Kapitel und suche einen komplett eigenen Weg und ich habe einen gefunden. Der Rahmen und das Ende steht. Und meine Söhne sind so begeistert von der Idee, daß sie als Testleser und kreative Ideengeber mitarbeiten.Triggerwarnungbraucht es diesmal keine. Ich bin überzeugt davon, da meine Söhne 9 und 10 daran mitarbeiten, daß nichts nennenswertes vorkommen wird, jeder der mit den originalen Harry Potter Büchern und den normalen drei Fragezeichen Folgen klarkommt, sollte auch mit dieser Fanficton keine Probleme haben.  Die Harry Potter Bücher sollten unbedingt zuvor bekannt sein und ebenso sollte man die drei Fragezeichen kennen.HandlungIch bleibe gerne nah am Original, also habe ich überlegt zu welchem Zeitpunkt  es spielt, ohne daß es den Handlungen der Originale widerspricht.  Also habe ich mich entschieden die Begegnung zeitlich  mit den drei Fragezeichen quasi als eine Missing Scene von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes zu datieren, (genauer noch zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie mit dem Zelt durchs Land ziehen, weil sie nicht an Grimmauld Place Nr 12 zurück können und nicht weiter kommen) als wäre die Szene für Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht wesentlich genug gewesen um ihren Weg ins Buch zu finden. Geschrieben ist es aber mehr als drei Fragezeichen Fall und habe auch einen klaren Grund gefunden, warum diese Geschichte es nie zu einem echten Drei Fragezeichen Abenteuer geschafft hat ;)
Kudos: 2





	1. Die Einladung

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee
> 
> Ich habe auf einer anderen Plattform nach Geschichten, genauer Fanfictons über die drei Fragezeichen gesucht und bin über ein Crossover gestossen. Ein Crossover Harry Potter und die drei Fragezeichen. Ohne groß zu gucken habe ich sofort angefangen zu lesen und war total begeistert, um dann nach einem richtig vielversprechenden Kapitel festzustellen, daß die Geschichte nach nur einem Kapitel abgebrochen wurde und das im Jahre 2004. Es ist also ziemlich aussichtslos das die Geschichte fortgesetzt wird. Nun mich hat aber die interessante Idee nicht losgelassen und deswegen habe ich mich kurzerhand entschlossen, dieses Crossover zu schreiben. Da ich keine Ahnung habe, was die Gedankengänge von Nimriel waren, noch einfach Texte kopieren möchte (selbst mit Erlaubnis nicht, von der ich nicht wüsste ob ich sie kriegen würde), noch mein Wunsch nah an den Originalen zu bleiben für mich möglich erscheint, vergesse ich schweren Herzens dieses erste Kapitel und suche einen komplett eigenen Weg und ich habe einen gefunden. Der Rahmen und das Ende steht. Und meine Söhne sind so begeistert von der Idee, daß sie als Testleser und kreative Ideengeber mitarbeiten.
> 
> Triggerwarnung
> 
> braucht es diesmal keine. Ich bin überzeugt davon, da meine Söhne 9 und 10 daran mitarbeiten, daß nichts nennenswertes vorkommen wird, jeder der mit den originalen Harry Potter Büchern und den normalen drei Fragezeichen Folgen klarkommt, sollte auch mit dieser Fanficton keine Probleme haben. Die Harry Potter Bücher sollten unbedingt zuvor bekannt sein und ebenso sollte man die drei Fragezeichen kennen.
> 
> Handlung
> 
> Ich bleibe gerne nah am Original, also habe ich überlegt zu welchem Zeitpunkt es spielt, ohne daß es den Handlungen der Originale widerspricht. Also habe ich mich entschieden die Begegnung zeitlich mit den drei Fragezeichen quasi als eine Missing Scene von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes zu datieren, (genauer noch zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie mit dem Zelt durchs Land ziehen, weil sie nicht an Grimmauld Place Nr 12 zurück können und nicht weiter kommen) als wäre die Szene für Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht wesentlich genug gewesen um ihren Weg ins Buch zu finden. Geschrieben ist es aber mehr als drei Fragezeichen Fall und habe auch einen klaren Grund gefunden, warum diese Geschichte es nie zu einem echten Drei Fragezeichen Abenteuer geschafft hat ;)

***  
Los geht's Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 1 Die Einladung  
***

Justus, Peter und Bob saßen in ihrer Zentrale und vor allem Justus starrte genervt das Telefon an, als wollte er es zwingen endlich zu klingeln. Kein Anruf seit Tagen, dabei wünschte er sich so sehr endlich wieder einen neuen Fall. Es war Freitag Nachmittag und kaum waren sie zu dritt auf den Schrottplatz aufgetaucht, hatte Tante Mathilda sie eingespannt. 

Dafür hatte sie die drei zwar mit ihrem Kirschkuchen und selbstgemachten Eistee entlohnt, aber die drei wollten dennoch lieber das Weite gesucht haben, bevor ihr etwas Neues einfiel, was ihnen aber fehlte war ein neuer Fall, der dem Ganzen ein klares Ziel gab.

"Das macht doch keinen Sinn hier zu warten", maulte Peter als Erstes, "wir können doch einfach an den Strand gehen und uns die Zeit dort vertreiben."

"Das ist aber auch langweilig und wenn das Telefon klingelt und wir einen neuen Fall bekommen, kriegen wir es hier direkt mit", widersprach Justus.

"Aber am Strand, kann uns deine Tante Mathilda nicht mal eben zum Be- und Entladen oder Möbelrücken einspannen. Also ich bin auch für Strand", verkündete Bob seine Meinung und entschied damit. 

Tante Mathildas Arbeiten zu entgehen war immer ein gutes Argument um Justus zu überreden irgendwohin mitzukommen, wo er eigentlich nicht hin wollte. Flott huschten sie über das Gelände, setzten sich in Bobs gelben Käfer und fuhren los.

"Ich hoffe ich bekomme bald das Ersatzteil für meinen MG, bei deinem Käfer, weiß ich nie wo ich mit meinen langen Beinen hin soll", klagte Peter, kaum daß sie losgefahren waren. 

"Eigentlich könnte ich noch etwas Herzhaftes zum Essen vertragen, wie sieht es bei euch aus? Wir könnten doch auf dem Weg zum Strand beim Diner anhalten und ein paar Burger essen", schlug Justus vor.

Peter spöttelte: "Gleich ein paar Burger, warst du nicht gestern noch auf Diät?"

"Ja gestern und heute ist dafür der Hunger umso größer, abgesehen davon, dachte ich an 3 Burger für jeden von uns einen. Das sind ein paar, aber dennoch ist es nicht besonders üppig", erklärte sich Justus eifrig.

"Ich finde Diner klingt gut, ich hätte voll Lust auf einen Wrap, der Diner auf dem Weg die machen einfach die Besten", sagte Bob und entschied auch diesmal wieder.

Es war einiges los, vor und im Diner, dennoch fiel Justus scharfes Auge sofort auf drei Jugendliche, die in etwa ihr Alter hatten und etwas betreten dreinsahen und leise miteinander redeten. Der eine war, so wie Bob, klein, schmächtig mit Brille auf der Nase, seine verwuschelten Haare, waren aber nicht blond, sondern von schwarzer Farbe und er hatte eine auffällige blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Sein Freund war ein wenig wie Peter, groß, schlacksig, hatte aber nicht rotbraune, sondern feuerrote Haare und zahlreiche Sommersprossen, bei den beiden Jungen war ein hübsches Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren, die ein kleines Perlenhandtäschchen trug.

Irgendetwas an den Dreien war ungewöhnlich und sofort war Justus detektivische Neugier geweckt. Justus ging hinter dem Rücken der drei lang und blieb dann nahe bei ihnen stehen und bückte sich zu seinen Schuhe runter.

"Es tut mir Leid, Ron. Ich räume ein soweit habe ich nicht gedacht, als ich unsere Sachen gepackt habe, daß es von Vorteil wäre auch andere Währungen mitzunehmen. Ich hatte nicht in Erwägung gezogen, daß wir unsere Suche bis nach Amerika ausdehnen würden. Das war ein Fehler", sagte das Mädchen, etwas gereizt in einem eindeutig britischen Akzent.

"Ich verstehe nicht was das mit den Währungen soll, Muggelgeld ist doch Muggelgeld", meinte der rothaarige Ron. 

"Nein eben nicht. Die meisten Länder in der Muggelwelt haben ihr eigenes Geld und man kann immer nur dort damit bezahlen. Allerdings kann man es bei Banken umtauschen", erklärte das Mädchen weiter. Justus verstand irgendwie nur die Hälfte von dem was sie sagte, obwohl sie es erklärte als wäre Ron etwas begriffsstutzig. Was war Muggelgeld? 

"Was machen wir denn jetzt Hermine? Verdammt ich habe Hunger. Ich habe seit du mich zersplittert hast, nichts Richtiges mehr gegessen!", protestierte Ron trotzig und erinnerte Justus damit umso mehr an Peter. 

Aber Justus wusste jetzt was er wollte. Er wollte diese drei ungewöhnlichen, fremden Gleichaltrigen kennenlernen und verstehen worüber sie redeten. Das war doch ganz bestimmt ein neuer Fall für die drei Fragezeichen. Und wie er der Sache auf die Sprünge half, wusste er auch schon.

Er erhob sich wieder und sprach die Drei direkt an. "Hi, ihr kommt aus Großbritannien, oder? Mein Name ist Justus Jonas und das", er wies auf seine beiden Freunde die ein paar Meter weiterstanden und auf ihn warteten, "sind Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews. Es wäre mir eine Freude euch zum Essen einzuladen."

Justus Plan ging voll auf. Das Mädchen und der dunkelhaarige Junge schauten zwar skeptisch, aber Ron war sofort überzeugt. "Hi ich bin Ron Weasley, das wäre wirklich total nett, wir haben nämlich nur englisches Geld dabei."

Justus gab Ron freundlich die Hand, schenkte den beiden anderen ein freundliches Lächeln und ging vor ins Diner und setzte sich an einen Tisch, der etwas abseits der Menschenmenge in der Ecke stand. Sie setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch.

Das Mädchen hantierte etwas an einen Stock den sie in ihrer Hosentasche trug. Scheinbar war sie nervös, doch dann lächelte sie und stellte sich vor: "Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger und das ist Harry Potter. Wir sind tatsächlich erst heute aus England hier angekommen. Die Einladung ist wirklich sehr nett, aber-" 

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, dann kam die Bedienung und fragte nach ihrer Bestellung. Ron sah wieder völlig überfordert aus. Justus bestellte direkt einen XXL Burger mit Pommes und Cola und während Peter angesichts der Bestellung die Augen rollte, bestellte Hermine einfach für sie alle zusammen "Für uns drei jeweils das Gleiche." 

"Ich nehme nur einen Salat mit Joghurt Dressing und ein Wasser dazu", bestellte Peter und auch Bob wollte 'nur' ein Californiawrap und einen Eistee haben.

"Kommt sofort!", versprach die Bedienung höflich.


	2. Ein neuer Fall?!

"Ihr kommt also aus England? Wir waren auch schon mal in London", erzählte Bob, nachdem er sich auch nochmal selbst vorgestellt hatte.

"Oja London war super. Wir waren dort eingeladen zu einem Fußballspiel", schwärmte Peter sofort, "Hier in Kalifornien ist Fußball leider nicht annähernd so groß wie in Europa, aber ich liebe diesen Sport."

"Fußball ist nicht mein Ding. Ich spiele nur Quidditch- Au Hermine! Warum trittst du mich?", legte Ron direkt los. Aber auch das half Justus überhaupt nicht weiter. Er kannte das Spiel Quidditch nicht. 

"Ist das auch ein Ballsport?", hakte Peter interessiert nach. "Tut mir leid mir sagt 'Quidditch' nichts, aber an neuen Sportarten bin ich immer interessiert."

"Ihr wollt doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft über Sport reden", rief Hermine empört dazwischen, was Ron rot werden ließ und Harry flüsterte seinem Freund "Muggel" zu. Das war eigentlich so leise, daß es nicht zu verstehen war, aber nachdem Justus das Wort Muggel bereits mehrfach aufgeschnappt hatte, erkannte er es wieder.

Justus nutzte den Moment direkt um das Thema des Gesprächs zu lenken: "Ihr geht gemeinsam zur Schule?"

"Ja wir sind in unserem letzten Jahr", antwortet Harry freundlich, wirkte aber irgendwie bedrückt. 

"Und jetzt habt ihr Ferien?", fragte Justus gespielt irritiert. Genau darauf wollte er hinaus, denn er wusste daß in England jetzt genausowenig Ferien waren, wie hier bei ihnen. 

Hermine hatte genau erkannt daß es keinen Sinn machte ihm etwas vorzuspielen und legte die Hände offen auf den Tisch: "Nein tatsächlich sind wir aktuell freigestellt und wir sind hier um etwas zu suchen, daß wir benötigen."

"Eine Suche also", wiederholte Justus, machte dann aber eine Pause, weil die Bedienung mit ihren georderten Getränken kam.

"Um was für eine Suche geht es?", fragte Justus weiter, als die Bedienung zu einem anderen Tisch weiter gegangen war. Doch dieses Mal mauerte Hermine: "das unterliegt der Geheimhaltung, lasst uns das Thema wechseln."

Justus gab natürlich so schnell nicht auf, es war jetzt ganz deutlich, das war ihr neuer Fall, das klang alles so geheimnisvoll. Das musste ihr neuer Fall werden. Er zog eine seiner Karten raus, schob sie Hermine zu und sagte: "Wir haben viel Erfahrung darin verschwundene Dinge zu finden, wir sind verschwiegen und wir übernehmen unsere Fälle nicht aus Profitgier, sondern um eine Herausforderung zu bestehen, wir nehmen kein Geld, das dürfte in eurem Interesse liegen."

Hermine die gleichzeitig zugehört und gelesen hatte, schob die Karte über den Tisch weiter zu Harry und dachte angestrengt nach. Harry nahm die Karte entgegen und las sie Ron vor: „Die drei Fragezeichen. Wir übernehmen jeden Fall. Erster Detektiv Justus Jonas. Zweiter Detektiv Peter Shaw. Recherchen und Archiv Bob Andrews."

Ron fragte mit großen Augen: "Ihr seid Detektve? Das ist ja großartig!", rief er aus.

"Psst!", zischte Harry. "Wir müssen sie alleine finden. Dumbledore wollte daß wir damit vertraulich umgehen."

"Das ist ja richtig!", gab Hermine zu, "ABER, wir haben keine Ortskenntnisse, wir wissen nicht wo wir suchen sollen und hier gibt es keine Zauberergemeinschaft, mit dem Nachteil das die Suche nach magischen Spuren echt schwierig wird, aber mit dem Vorteil das hier das Geheimhaltungsabkommen nicht gilt. Von Muggeln, die so weit entfernt leben geht doch keine Gefahr aus."

Justus tauschte mit Peter und Bob einen Blick aus. Peter fragte sich ganz offensichtlich, ob die Drei komplett übergeschnappt waren und Bob sah so aus als versuche er wie Justus hinter den Sinn der Worte zu kommen.

"Ich finde Hermine hat Recht!", sagte Ron der gerade seinen halben Getränkebecher geleert hatte und sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund abwischte. "Mir gefällt es nicht so weit weg zu sein, wo wir nichts mitbekommen was vorgeht und wir können Hilfe echt gut gebrauchen."

Die Bedienung brachte ihnen ihr Essen und Rons Augen leuchteten bei dem Anblick seines Burgers. Kaum hatte die Bedienung seinen Teller vor ihm abgestellt, griff Ron mit beiden Händen zu und biß beherzt rein. "Hmm, das ist sowas von lecker", schmatzte er mit vollem Mund. 

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und tadelte Ron sofort, die Bedienung nahm es mit Humor und meinte nur grinsend: "Das ist doch ein Kompliment an die Küche, wenn es dem jungen Mann so schmeckt."

Hermine seufzte nur und Ron der nun gerade ein paar Pommes in den Mund steckte sagte: "Sag ich doch!"

Ron war wie Justus ein leidenschaftlicher Esser und sie zwei waren als erstes fertig. Harry der nachdenklich aussah und sich mehrfach mit der Hand über seine Narbe rieb, aß deutlich langsamer. Auch wenn er ruhiger war als seine Freunde, schien er derjenige zu sein, der die Entscheidungen traf.

Als Ron fertig war teilte Harry seine Entscheidung mit: "Gut wie ihr meint. Aber nur die drei, sonst niemand und nur unter den Versprechen absoluter Verschwiegenheit!"

"Nun, Verschwiegenheit ist Ehrensache, aber um euch adäquat bei der Suche behilflich sein zu können, benötigen wir dringend Informationen was das Objekt eurer Suche ist und auch einige Hintergrundsinformationen", rasselte Justus herunter, bevor es sich dieser Harry anders überlegen konnte.

"Okay", stimmte Harry zögerlich zu, ganz zur offenen Erleichterung von Hermine und Ron.

Daraufhin zog Hermine den Stock aus ihrer Hosentasche, schwang ihn und murmelte: "Muffliato!" dann sah sie Justus, Peter und Bob herausfordernd an: "Gut reden wir offen! Wir brauchen ein paar Sicherheiten. Ihr wollt uns wirklich bei der Suche helfen?"

"Na klar", bestätigte Justus sofort, aber auch Peter und Bob waren neugierig geworden und stimmten schon alleine deswegen zu. 

Hermine nickte, und erklärte: "Wir suchen nach einigen magischen Artefakten, von denen womöglich einer hier in der Region versteckt ist."

Peter stöhnte: "Magisch?" Und Justus musste sich zusammenreißen nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, aufgrund Peters Reaktion.

"Hermine meint vermutlich Gegenstände denen im Aberglauben eine magische Wirkung nachgesagt wird, Peter", meinte Justus um Peter zu beruhigen, der es immer schnell mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

"Nun ja das ist der springende Punkt", räumte Hermine ein, "diese Objekte sind tatsächlich magisch und ihr dürftest sie auf keinen Fall berühren, wenn wir sie finden, solange wir nicht ausschließen können, daß sie mit einem dunklen Fluch belegt wurden."

"Mit einem dunklen Fluch?", wiederholte Peter fragend und sah ungefähr so aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

"Peter jetzt beruhig dich, du weißt ganz genau daß solche Flüche nur Aberglauben sind!", belehrte nun Bob seinen Freund.

Bevor auch Justus etwas dazu sagen konnte, grinste Ron, zog einen Stock aus seinem Hosenbund, schwang ihn, sagte etwas unverständliches und anstelle seiner Gabel hielt Peter eine weiße Rennmaus in seiner Hand.

Peter war hin und her gerissen zwischen panischen Angstschrei und dem Aufruf: " Die ist ja niedlich!" und starrte das kleine flauschige Tierchen in seiner Hand an. 

Justus wollte sich jetzt gerne einreden, daß dies ein sehr seltsamer Zufall war, das ausgerechnet in diesem Moment eine Rennmaus Peter in die Hand gesprungen war, allerdings stellte er fest, daß die Rennmaus keinen Schwanz hatte, sondern stattdessen immernoch die metallene Zinken der Gabel hatte. 

Bob klappte der Mund auf und er brachte kein Wort hervor. Hermine dagegen schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Ach Ron, du musst das deutlicher aussprechen, wenn du das klarer betonst, dann sollte das auch klappen!", tadelte Hermine erneut. 

Ron maulte: "Na schön mach es besser!" und tatsächlich zog Hermine ihren Stock aus der Hose richtete ihn auf die Maus, wiederholte überdeutlich das Wort das Ron zuvor gesagt hatte und ein paar Funken aus ihrem Stock stoben und die Maus hatte einen normalen Schwanz.

Ron verdrehte ungeniert die Augen und Hermine belehrte ihn altklug: "Siehst du so geht das!"

Justus konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Maus lösen. Dieser Anblick widersprach seinem kompletten Weltbild und er konnte es nicht begreifen, wie das möglich war, aber Peter fing nun begeistert an die Maus, die eben noch seine Gabel war, mit Karottenstückchen von seinem Salat zu füttern. 

Bob versucht seine Sinne auf Richtigkeit zu überprüfen, in dem er die Maus vorsichig anstupste und dann ratlos zu Hermine sah und sie fragte: "Wie ist das möglich?"

"Das war nur ein kleiner Verwandlungszauber. Ja es gibt Magie, Flüche und magische Artefakte. Ich bin eine Hexe und Harry und Ron sind Zauberer", erklärte Hermine und zog damit Justus den Boden unter den Füßen weg. 

Zu gerne hätte er jetzt aufgelacht und groß der Menge verkündet, mit welchem Trick das möglich war, aber er hatte immernoch keine Ahnung, doch ihm fiel auf, daß die Menschen um sie herum, von ihnen trotz dieser sonderbaren Vorkommnisse an ihrem Tisch keine Notiz von ihnen nahmen. 

Hermine war sein verwunderter Blick nicht entgangen. "Das ist der Muffliatozauber, sie hören nicht was an unserem Tisch gesprochen wird", klärte sie ihn auf. 

Das war alles unerklärlich und sonderbar, Justus fragte sich ob er in Bobs Käfer eingeschlafen war und einen Alptraum hatte, aber eigentlich war er sich sicher noch wach zu sein.

Hermine die nun auch fertig gegessen hatte, stellte fest: "Wie ich sehe, hat euch das ganz schön irritiert, das kann ich euch nicht verdenken. Meine Frage ist nun, wollt ihr uns immernoch bei der Suche helfen?"

Justus schluckte, doch diesmal war es Bob der antwortete und ihn erinnerte: "Wir übernehmen jeden Fall und das ist ein Fall."

"Richtig", bestätigte Justus schweren Herzens, ihm behagte es nicht einen Fall zu übernehmen, der so sehr seinem Weltbild widersprach und seine geliebte Logik verspottete. 

Harry sah zufrieden aus und schlug vor: "dann sollten wir uns einen Platz zum Zelten suchen, dann können wir uns in Ruhe austauschen."

Peter der ganz von seiner Maus abgelenkt schien, sagte nur "okay." Auch Bob stimmte zu.

Justus konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen wie ausgerechnet Peter, der vor allem was er nicht verstand Angst hatte, nun so gelassen sein konnte. Er bezahlte die Rechnung und Harry, Ron und Hermine bedankten sich für die Einladung und dann verließen sie zusammen das Diner und gingen zum Parkplatz.


	3. Magische Artefakte

Die Gruppe steuerte auf Bobs Käfer zu. Bob richtete, als sie davor standen, seine Worte an Hermine: "Habt ihr einen Leihwagen, oder wie seid ihr hier?" 

"Nein wir reisen für gewöhnlich ohne Auto", antwortete Hermine.

"Ich würde euch ja gerne im Auto mitnehmen, aber in meinem Käfer ist nicht genug Platz für 6 Personen", meinte Bob entschuldigend.

Harry grinste und wandte sich an Hermine: "Funktioniert dein Ausdehnungszauber auch bei Autos?"

"Ich habe es noch nicht ausprobiert, aber es müsste funktionieren", meinte Hermine überzeugt. "Darf ich mal einsteigen?", fragte Hermine Bob und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob sie sich an Bob vorbei, öffnete die Autotür und stieg ein.

Justus, Peter und Bob tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus und nach Sekunden rief Hermine: "So müsste es reichen, was meint ihr?"

Sie traten zusammen an den Käfer und schauten zu Hermine rein, die auf der Rückbank saß, die nun so groß wie eine Couchlandschaft war. 

Während Bob der Mund aufklappte und er kein Wort rausbrachte, stotterte Justus: "Das ist nicht möglich!" Nur Peter strahlte ging vor in den Wagen rein, ließ sich breit auf die Rückbank fallen, wobei er schützend die Maus hochhielt und nur meinte: "Das ist ja sowas von cool!"

Ron stieg als nächstes dazu und setzte sich total selbstverständlich neben Peter.

Harry wandte sich zu Justus und Bob: "Ich weiß, ich musste mich auch erst daran gewöhnen, daß logische Sachen die ganz selbstverständlich waren, nicht mehr so sind wie sie waren", erklärte Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und schob Justus sanft in das Auto rein.

Bob brauchte eine Weile sich aus seiner Schockstarre zu lösen, schloß dann die Tür hinter Harry und ging um das Auto herum, stieg ein und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz, der auch deutlich breiter und gemütlicher als zuvor war. "Habt ihr eigentlich kein Gepäck dabei?", fragte Bob und versuchte irgendwie wieder zu seiner gewohnten Ruhe zu kommen. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, er war total neugierig wie das alles möglich war, aber es verunsicherte ihn auch total. Die Maus war echt! Und sein Käfer war auch echt! Natürlich war SEIN Käfer echt!

"Nur meine Handtasche hier", meinte Hermine locker und Bob nickte. 

Er wollte den Zündschlüssel umdrehen, aber er traute es sich nicht. Wie groß war denn jetzt sein Käfer? Kann man ein Auto das so .... 'verhext?' ... war, eigentlich noch normal fahren? Er zögerte mit zittrigen Fingern und wandte sich zu den anderen fünf um, die es sich hinten auf der Rückbank bequem gemacht hatten - abgesehen von Justus der stocksteif und mit offenen Mund da saß. "Ähm, muss ich irgendwas beachten, wenn ich jetzt fahre? Wie groß ist denn jetzt mein Auto?", fragte Bob und kam sich dabei etwas lächerlich vor. 

Harry lächelte verstehend, Ron sah aus, als würde er gerade nichts verstehen und Hermine erklärte: "Ich habe nur die Größe des Innenraums ausgedehnt. Die äußere Größe habe ich so belassen wie sie war."

"Aha", gab Bob von sich. Sein Gehirn war von der Antwort etwas überfordert, obwohl er doch noch gerade um sein Auto herumgelaufen war und es da tatsächlich normal wirkte. 

Ron meinte salopp: "Wofür sollte man das Auto denn auch noch außen größer machen?"

Justus konnte wohl nicht anders als zu sagen: "Aber die innere Größe kann niemals größer als die äußere Größe sein!" Offensichtlich hielt er eisern an seiner Logik fest, doch Bob sah und fühlte doch ganz deutlich, daß es irgendwie doch nicht so war, auch wenn er Justus nur zu gerne beipflichten wollte.

Peter lachte vergnügt: "Das ist total irre, außerdem ungeheuer praktisch, so bequem war es noch nie in deinem Käfer."

Peter ist manchmal wie ein kleines Kind, an Weihnachten, dachte Bob. Er nahm die absolute Unlogik einfach hin und freute sich über sein neues Spielzeug. In diesem Fall wohl über das Mäuschen. Peters Weltbild klappte nicht zusammen wie seins und noch schlimmer das von Justus. 

Hermine fing an Justus zu belehren: "Nun von eurem Standpunkt aus, ist das korrekt, weil ihr mit der Variablen Magie nicht vertraut seid. In der Magie sind die innere Größe und die äußere Größe von einer Sache zwei voneinander gänzlich unabhängige Dinge."

"Aber-", sagte Justus und brach ab. Hermine und Justus waren sich scheinbar ziemlich ähnlich, sie liebten es wohl beide andere zu belehren. Ron dagegen war Peter nicht so unähnlich, beide waren sie ziemlich extrovertiert und konnten sich schnell für Kleinigkeiten begeistern.

Bob fuhr dann einfach los, versuchte über die Außenspiegel zu fahren, der Blick in den Rückspiegel verwirrte ihn viel zu sehr. Er wollte nicht schon wieder etwas fragen, also steuerte er seinen Käfer zum Strand, aber an eine deutlich abgelegenere Stelle, als er es sonst getan hätte.

Die Unterhaltung zwischen Ron und Peter lenkte ihn zudem ab, Ron erzählte daß er mal eine Ratte hatte, namens Krätze und jetzt eine Zwergeule namens Pig hatte (diese Namen!) und Peter erzählte umgekehrt Ron ganz begeistert von Blacky. Und als Peter dann noch die Maus behalten wollte und auf den Namen Magic taufte, war Bob so aus dem Tritt, daß er vor einer grünen Ampel stehen blieb und es gerade noch merkte und weiterfuhr, bevor es rot wurde.

****

Die sanfte Brise am Strand tat einfach gut, zunächst saßen sie nur da. Harry rieb sich über seine Narbe auf der Stirn und scheinbar warteten sie nur darauf, daß Justus und Bob sich etwas fangen konnten.

Wie eigentlich immer lenkte dann Justus das Gespräch in die gewünschte Richtung. Ihren Fall, die Suche nach was auch immer. Er eröffnete das Gespräch: "Also gut. Um die Suche nach was geht es euch?"

"Wie gesagt wir sind auf der Suche nach magischen Artefakten, deren Verstecke uns gänzlich unbekannt sind. Möglicherweise ist eins hier in Rocky Beach versteckt", wiederholte Harry das was sie eigentlich schon wussten.

"Okay, wer hat diese Dinge denn versteckt?", fragte Justus der scheinbar wieder seine Routine aufnehmen konnte.

Harry wollte gerade antworten: "Volde-", als Ron seinen Freund energisch unterbrach: "Du weißt schon wer!" Ron wirkte erschrocken, fast schon ängstlich, scheinbar eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit mit Peter.

"Ähm nein, weiß ich nicht. Wer?", meinte Justus nochmal. 

Und prompt übernahm Hermine das Wort. "In Großbritannien erhebt sich derzeit zum zweiten Mal ein sehr mächtiger schwarzer Magier, der soviel Angst verbreitet, daß nur die Wenigsten von uns, wie Harry hier, sich trauen seinen Namen auszusprechen. Die meisten sagen: Er dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf oder Du weißt schon wer. Anhänger und Sympathisanten nennen ihn meist den dunklen Lord."

"Also möchte dieser schwarze Magier demnach nicht, daß ihr diese Artefakte die er versteckt hat, findet?", vergewisserte sich Justus, ob seine ersten Schlüsse die er gezogen hat, korrekt sind.

"Richtig", bestätigt Harry, "und er darf es auch unter keinen Umständen mitbekommen!"

"Weswegen sucht ihr nach diesen Artefakten?", fragte Justus weiter.

"Nun, Er dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, ist derzeit unbesiegbar und entwickelt immer mehr Macht. Er hat als Rückversicherung seine Macht an 6 Artefakte gebunden und diese versteckt. Solange diese Artefakte nicht zerstört wurden, kann auch er nicht besiegt werden und solange lebt die magische Gemeinschaft in Großbritannien unter einem Schreckensregime", erklärt Hermine und wischte damit auch die Farbe aus Peters Gesicht.

Justus dagegen gewann wieder an Sicherheit, das Gefühl der Routine schien ihm zu helfen. "Also 6 Artefakte, was sind das für Artefakte? Sind die bekannt?", fragte er jetzt entschlossen weiter. 

"Es sind Trophäen, Dinge die ihm etwas bedeutet haben, weil sie von historischen Wert sind oder weil sie eine persönliche Bedeutung für ihn haben. Wir wissen einiges und einiges ist nur Vermutung", erklärte nun Harry während Hermine aufstand, in einem Kreis um sie herum lief mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand und dabei unentwegt murmelte.

"Habt ihr schon welche gefunden?", hakte Justus interessiert nach. 

"Ja ein Tagebuch, das wurde schon vor Jahren zerstört, dann einen Ring, ein Familienerbestück, der ebenfalls zerstört wurde und ein weiteres Familienerbstück, ein Medaillon habe ich hier", er zog ein großes Medaillon unter seinem T-Shirt hervor, das mit einem S und grünen Edelsteinen verziert war, "aber bisher konnten wir es noch nicht zerstören. Dann noch seine Schlange, aber da sie bei ihm ist, ist sie der letzte Teil der zerstört werden muss.

Also sind es noch 2 Dinge die wir suchen. Wir wissen daß er ein sehr wertvolles historisches Artefakt gestohlen hat, ein goldener Becher mit einem Dachs darauf und dann gehen wir davon aus daß er versucht hat an einen historisches Artefakt von Ravenclaw zu kommen, das müsste ihren Adler als Zeichen tragen, ansonsten könnte es alles sein oder ein Artefakt von Gryffinfor, das würde dann einen Löwen tragen."

"Also ein goldener Becher mit einem Dachs ist ja schon markant, aber gibt es irgendeinen Hinweis was das andere für Gegenstände sein könnten?", fragte Justus immer weiter nach.

"Nein die Zauberer deren Artefakte das waren, haben vor tausend Jahren gelebt. Also müssen sie entsprechend alt sein, genauer wissen wir es nicht", antwortete Hermine wieder, die nun fertig war im Kreis zu laufen und wieder zu ihnen kam. Doch statt daß sie sich zu ihnen setzte, öffnete sie ihr winziges Perlenhandtäschchen und beförderte ein riesiges Zelt daraus empor, so daß es Justus, Peter und Bob die Sprache verschlug, ein Schwung ihres Zauberstabs und das Zelt baute sich von alleine auf.

"Das ist super", rief Peter, der seine Überraschung als erstes überwunden hatten. Die drei luden sie mit einer Geste in das Zelt ein und auch das war ... Unfassbar! Bob sah sich um, von draußen sah es wie ein kleines Zweimannzelt aus, hier drinnen war es eine richtige kleine Wohnung, mit 6 Betten und einem Badezimmer. Das Einzige woran man vielleicht etwas aussetzen konnte war, daß es etwas nach Katze roch.

Nun so schwer es ihm fiel, es war jetzt ganz klar: Sie hatten es hier tatsächlich mit Magie zu tun.


	4. Vom niedlichen Mäuschen zum ausgewachsenen Alptraum

Peter war fasziniert und verstand überhaupt nicht, warum sich Justus und Bob so verkrampften. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren doch total nett, naja gut Hermine hatte genauso eine altkluge Art wie Justus, aber nett war sie auch. Mit Ron konnte man sich einfach nur gut verstehen und Harry war etwas ruhig, aber auch total sympathisch. 

Und die Zauberei? Das war doch alles total super. Keine sprechenden Totenköpfe, keine Geistererscheinungen, keine Drachen die angeblich Hunde fressen oder Monster die frei rumliefen oder irgendwelche ganz echten Verbrecher, die einen einsperrten, entführten, bewusstlos schlugen oder mit Waffen bedrohten. Nein! Stattdessen ein Wort und man konnte sicherstellen, daß man nicht belauscht wurde, oder daß egal wieviele Leute man war, genug Platz im Auto hatte, das ganze Reisegepäck von drei Leuten, inklusive Zelt, passte mal eben in eine winzige Damenhandtasche. Wie könnte man denn von sowas Angst haben? 

Das allerbeste aber noch, war die kleine Maus, die mal soeben aus einer Gabel verwandelt wurde. Die kleine weiße Rennmaus mit den schwarzen großen Augen, war total niedlich und war sofort besonders zutraulich. Ein total liebes Tier, da war überhaupt nichts Unheimliches dran und nachdem er Ron im Auto gefragt hatte, ob sie denn sich irgendwann in eine Gabel zurück verwandeln würde, oder ob sie eine Maus bleiben würde und Ron mit, solange sie niemand zurück verwandelt, bleibt sie eine Maus, geantwortet hatte, war Peter sofort entschlossen, das Mäuschen zu behalten und hatte sie Magic genannt.

Zugegeben die Erwähnung eines schwarzen Magiers der unbesiegbar war und der ein Schreckensregime führte, erschrak Peter dann schon, aber er fing sich schnell wieder. Dieser schwarze Magier war weit weg, am anderen Ende der Welt und da er nie erfahren soll, daß die drei nach diesen Artefakten suchten, würde er auch nie erfahren, daß sie beim Suchen helfen würden.

Hermine setzte einen Tee auf und sie setzten sich um den Tisch. "Das ist gigantisch, das Zelt ist ja eine richtige Wohnung mit Herd und Bad und gleich mit 6 Betten ausgestattet", kam Peter direkt ins Schwärmen. 

"Oh bis vorhin waren es nur drei Betten, aber da wir nun zu sechst sind, hat sich das Zelt daran angepasst", erzählte Ron und begeisterte Peter noch mehr damit.

"So ein Zelt brauchen wir auch vor unserem nächsten Campingausflug!", meinte Peter zu seinen Kollegen, doch irgendwie reagierten sie nicht so wirklich. Doch Hermine erklärte ihm leider: "Das geht leider nicht, es gibt ein internationales Geheimhaltungsabkommen, zwar ist Kalifornien kein Teil der internationalen Zauberervereinigung, dennoch ist es für uns bindend, wenn sich unsere Wege trennen, müssen wir leider sicherstellen, daß eure Gedächtnisse modifiziert werden und ihr keine Erinnerung mehr an die Zauberei habt."

"Gedächtnisse modifizieren?", hakte Justus erschrocken nach.

"Ja eine bewährte Methode um sicherzustellen, daß die weltweite Zauberergemeinschaft in der Verborgenheit vor Muggeln geschützt ist", antwortete Hermine.

Justus atmete tief durch, dann überwandt er sich seine ersten Erkenntnisse auf Richtigkeit zu vergewissern: "Also ich fasse zusammen: Es gibt Zauberer und Hexen in mehreren Ländern, aber eigentlich nicht in Kalifornien, ihr nennt die restliche Menschen Muggel und lebt geschützt durch Magie in einer Art Parallelwelt?"

"Richtig", strahlte Hermine und Peter dachte nur da haben sich ja die zwei Richtigen gefunden. Er rollte mit den Augen, Ron erwiderte diese Geste und beide grinsten nur. 

"Warum gibt es keine Zauberergemeinschaft in Kalifornien?", fragte Bob neugierig. 

Sofort legte Hermine los und ratterte den Text nur so runter, was Justus scheinbar beeindruckte, Peter aber sehr anstrengend fand: "In den USA an sich gibt es eine große Zauberergemeinschaft, der Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung ist aber in New York ansässig und die allermeisten leben an der Ostküste, in Kalifornien gab es eine Zaubererfamilie die sich aber weigerte sich mit der USA zu vereinen und Kalifornien blieb unabhängig. Es gab mit dieser Zaubererfamilie nie Probleme, deswegen wurde das immer so akzeptiert. Inzwischen lebt aber wohl keiner mehr, von ihnen und so ist in der Zaubererwelt Kalifornien ein freies Land, für das sich keine Gemeinschaft zuständig sieht. Das hat natürlich Vorteile, wie auch Nachteile, daß es hier keine Kontrolle zur Überwachung irgendwelcher Vorschriften und Richtlinien gibt."

"Das ist ziemlich interessant", meinten Bob und Justus, aber Peter fand das nicht weiter interessant. Das war fast wie ein Geschichtsreferat in der Schule.

"Und wenn es hier keine magische Gemeinschaft gibt, wie kommt ihr dann darauf, daß eins der magischen Artefakte hier versteckt sein könnte?", nahm Justus jetzt wieder seinen Faden auf. 

Jetzt war es Harry der antwortete und erklärte es so daß einem nicht schwindelig beim Zuhören wurde. "Nun unsere Suche ist wirklich schwierig, weil wir so wenig Anhaltspunkte haben. Wir gehen die Orte durch von denen wir wissen, daß du weißt schon wer mal sich dort länger aufgehalten hat. Kreacher, hat uns erzählt, daß er mitbekommen hat, als er ihn damals begleiten musste, daß er Bellatrix Lestrange angewiesen hat nach Kalifornien zu gehen, etwas aus seinem Labor in Rocky Beach zu holen und es danach unbedingt wieder magisch zu verschließen. Da wir aktuell nichts anderes haben was Greifbarer wäre, dachten wir, wir kommen hier her und suchen das Labor und darin suchen wir dann das magische Artefakt."

"Nun zugegeben klingt es deutlich einfacher zunächst ein Labor zu finden, wie lange ist das her, seid ihr sicher, daß es noch steht?", hakte Justus weiter nach.

"Nun es ist vermutlich Jahrzehnte her, als er es das letzte Mal aufsuchte, aber es ist magisch verschlossen, daß heißt es lässt sich nur mit Magie öffnen, da es keine Zauberer hier gibt, sollte es auch niemand seitdem geöffnet haben", beantwortete Harry die Fragen und rieb sich über die Narbe, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

"Wie muss ich mir das vorstellen, was würde passieren wenn ich es dennoch öffnen möchte?", fragte Justus und Peter war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

Es gibt die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten, je nach wie es versteckt ist. Es könnte sein daß der Eingang ein Felsen ist, der sich nur mit Zaubererblut öffnen lässt, oder einfacherer, daß man mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand ohne zu zögern durch einen Felsen laufen muss oder aber ganz simpel gibt es Zauber die Muggel einfach nur verwirren und umkehren lassen."

"Wenn wir die Orte nicht finden können ohne Magie, wie können wir euch dann helfen?", fragte Bob etwas unsicher.

Diesmal antwortete Harry: "Wir suchen Orte hier in der Umgebung, wo es komische Geschichten zu gibt, ein Haus, das man nicht abreißen konnte, oder das keiner betreten kann, von dem es heißt es sei verflucht, seit Hundert Jahren leersteht aber dafür noch im viel zu guten Zustand ist, ein Ladengeschäft, das noch nie geöffnet hatte, ein Ort an dem keinerlei technische Geräte funktionieren, Gerücht von Spuk, wir müssten diese Orte absuchen nach magischen Spuren. Aber zunächst müssen wir eben wissen wo sich solche Orte befinden, dafür sind Ortskenntnisse von großem Vorteil!"

"Oh Nein!", stöhnte Peter, "Bitte nicht."

Diesmal lachte Bob, angesichts von Peters Miene. "Jetzt erkenne ich dich wieder, Peter. Aber ich glaube ich kann dich beruhigen, erstmal ist meine Arbeit gefragt. Es geht um Recherchen, um unseren Auflistungen aus dem Archiv."

Das beruhigte Peter tatsächlich wieder etwas, aber er konnte jetzt das Gefühl nicht mehr abschütteln, daß dieser Fall doch nicht nur bequem, interessant und lustig werden würde, sondern auch ganz viel Potential hatte, zu einem ausgewachsenen Alptraum zu werden.

"ihr habt bereits eine solche Auflistung?", fragte Harry zufrieden nach.

"Ja allerdings. Ich nehme meine Aufgabe als Archivar sehr genau", bestätigte Bob.

"Gut, dann planen wir jetzt die genaue Vorgehensweise", beschloss Hermine und Justus stimmte sofort zu.


	5. Die Vorbereitung

Sie planten und planten und es ging total schnell. Bob war beeindruckt, wie produktiv Hermine und Justus zusammen arbeiteten. Justus sah jedes noch so kleine Problem, dachte von vorne bis hinten an alles und Hermine hatte für alles eine Lösung parat. Zumindestens wirkte es auf Bob so.

Zunächst einigten sie sich alle zusammen, daß sie solange sie zusammen an der Suche arbeiteten, auch gemeinsam im Zelt wohnen würden. Sie setzten zunächst eine Woche dafür an und Hermine wollte es tatsächlich hinbekommen, daß ihre Eltern dem zustimmen würden, sie eine Woche von der Schule zu befreien und dafür wollte sie lediglich ein Haar von Justus und von Peter. 

Bob der seine Unterlagen aus dem Archiv brauchte, sollte Hermine begleiten, sowohl in die Zentrale, als auch zu ihren allen Eltern. Hermine bevorzugte es nur einen mitzunehmen, wobei Bob das total unlogisch erschien, doch er unterbrach die zwei nicht und vertraute darauf daß Justus und Hermine wohl wussten was sie tun. Woher Justus auch immer die Sicherheit her nahm, das zu wissen. 

Bob ließ sich nur kurz sagen, was er alles mitbringen sollte von Peter und Justus und dann ging er mit Hermine hinaus. Es war inzwischen düster geworden, die Nacht brach herein. Ganz intuitiv ging er in die Richtung in der sein Käfer stand, doch Hermine hielt ihm am Arm zurück. "Ich glaube, das genügt bereits", sagte sie und Bob sah sie fragend an.

Doch Hermine erklärte es nicht, hakte sich stattdessen bei ihm ein. "Denk mal ganz fest an eure Zentrale!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Bob wollte fragen wozu, aber vermutlich war die Antwort auch wieder total verwirrend. Nach kurzem Zögern schloß er die Augen und kam Hermines Aufforderung nach. Sie waren direkt vor ihrem Aufbruch zum Diner noch dort gewesen. Er rief sich das Bild in Erinnerung und ehe er irgendwas fragen konnte, bewegte sich Hermine und Bob hatte das Gefühl von der Dunkelheit angegriffen zu werden. Sie drohte ihn zu zerdrücken. Es war schrecklich: beängstigend und unangenehm und in dem Moment, wo er protestieren wollte, schreien wollte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei und sie standen mitten in der Zentrale!

Das war unmöglich!  
Er ließ sich auf ihre Couch fallen. Sie war tatsächlich da, es stimmte, sie waren wirklich hier, obwohl sie Sekunden zuvor nach am Strand waren. Das war -

Wie sollte man sich so zurecht finden?

Hermine sah sich neugierig um, solange wie Bob brauchte sich wieder zu fangen.

"D- Du hast uns hergebeamt?", brachte er leicht stotternd hervor.

"Naja das funktioniert schon ein wenig anders, wir nennen es apparieren und ist eine von mehreren Reisemöglichkeiten. Das war das erste Mal, daß ich jemanden mitgenommen habe, der selbst nicht apparieren kann, daher war ich etwas unsicher und deswegen, wollte ich auch nur einen von euch mitnehmen", erklärte Hermine völlig selbstverständlich so wie er es sonst nur von Justus kannte. 

Bob hatte das Gefühl in seinem Kopf wäre ein großer Knoten, den er nicht aufbekam. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das alles einordnen sollte. Das konnte doch nur ein ausgewachsener Alptraum sein, der sich nur unglaublich real anfühlte! Oder?

"Du wolltest einige Sachen zusammen suchen", forderte Hermine ihn auf und riss ihn damit wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

Das Suchen im Archiv tat ihm gut. Das war seine Routine und gab ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit, alles was er Hermine reichte, packte sie mal so eben in ihr kleines Perlenhandtäschchen und es verschwand darin. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war er leider schon fertig. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl was nun wohl passieren würde. Irgendwie verstand er nun Peter deutlich besser. 

Hermine wollte als nächstes Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus überreden Justus eine Woche von der Schule zu befreien, damit sie drei Zelten gehen konnten. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder scheiterte Hermine daran auf ganzer Linie oder er würde gleich Zeuge einer ganz bizarren Zauberei sein.

Es fing aber schon sofort an bizarr zu werden. Hermine holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, gab eins der beiden Haare hinein, daß sie von Justus und Peter bekommen hatte und die Flüssigkeit darin, wurde sofort weiß wie Milch. Sie trank einen Schluck und dann begann eine Verwandlung, bei der Bob der Mund aufklappte und er keiner Regung mehr fähig war.

Fasziniert und erschrocken zugleich beobachtete er, wie Hermine an Masse zulegte, ihre Haare kürzer und dunkler wurden und dann fing sie rasch an sich auszuziehen und wenige Sekunden später stand Justus in Hermines Unterwäsche da und meinte: "upps, das habe ich nicht bedacht!" 

Nein Falsch! Das war nicht Justus in Hermines Unterwäsche, sondern das war Hermine, die in ihrer Unterwäsche dastand und Eins zu Eins wie Justus aussah. 

"Chm ja, wo liegt denn Justus Zimmer?", fragte Hermine-Justus verlegen. Bob schaffte es einfach nicht seine Zunge zu überzeugen auch nur ein Wort zu formen und so hob er nur einen Arm und zeigte in die passende Richtung. 

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und 2 Sekunden später flog Justus Kleidung ihr direkt in den Arm und sie zog sich an.

Seine Beine waren beim Laufen wie Wackelpudding und er fühlte sich schlecht, so lief Bob hinter Justus-Hermine her zum Wohnhaus der Jonas rüber. Es dauerte auch nur Sekunden, dann meinte Tante Mathilda besorgt: "Ach Bob du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus. Bist du krank? Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

Bob hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie er darauf antworten sollte, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Justus-Hermine legte sofort los, daß es Bob derzeit nicht gut ginge und sie deswegen zu dritt eine Woche Zelten gehen wollten und es war ein Wunder und lag garantiert an dem Zauberstab in Justus-Hermines Hand, den Tante und Onkel scheinbar nicht einmal sahen. 

Aber: Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus stimmten zu, versicherten ganz selbstverständlich Justus in der Schule zu entschuldigen und daß das vollkommen in Ordnung wäre. Bob fasste es nicht, ging vor in Justus Zimmer, denn Hermine kannte den Weg nicht und ließ sich auf Justus Bett fallen, während Justus-Hermine all die Sachen herbeizauberte, die Justus gesagt hatte, die er brauchte und verstaute sie alle in ihrem kleinen Täschchen, das sie in Justus Pullovertasche versteckt hatte.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich noch von Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus, die Bob Gute Besserung wünschten und gaben ihnen auch noch reichlich Proviant mit.

Dann ging das alles von vorne los: Sie "apparierten" zu Peter, doch diesmal ließ sie zuerst Kleidung zu sich fliegen und zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Sie sah sonderbar aus. Sie war scheinbar mitten in der Rückverwandlung. "Justus Haar wuchs wie im Zeitraffer, blasste aus und wellte sich dabei und er nahm gleichermaßen im Zeitraffer an Körperfülle ab.

Sie sah gerade wieder normal aus, als Hermine erneut den Trank runterschluckte, der diesmal nach der Haarzugabe aussah wie Blue Curacao. Sie trank diesmal einen etwas größeren Schluck. Wieder verwandelte sich Hermine. Diesmal in Peter, diese Verwandlung war nicht ganz so extrem, sie wuchs ein paar Zentimeter, die Haare wurden etwas rotstichiger und etwas kürzer und der Körper verwandelte sich von einem hübschen Mädchen zu einem sportlichen Jungen.

Vielleicht stumpfte er auch gerade ab und nie wieder würde ihm irgendetwas befremdlich erscheinen, weil nichts mehr mithalten würde, mit Hermine die sich vor seinen Augen in Justus verwandelte. 

Hermine die jetzt aussah wie Peter, zog sich nun über ihre Unterwäsche, Peters Kleidung an und sie wiederholten das Ganze vor Peters Eltern noch einmal, die genauso ungewohnt spontan einverstanden waren und dann noch einmal bei seinen eigenen Eltern, Hermine sah immernoch aus wie Peter. 

In seinem Zimmer reichte er ihr seine Sachen, die sie einpackte und dann fragte er, weil es ihn gerade so beschäftigte: "Was denken unsere Eltern denn jetzt? Finden sie es danach auch noch okay uns mal eben von der Schule zu befreien, damit wir Zelten gehen?"

Peter-Hermine lachte und antwortete prompt: "Nein, das wird eine Ausnahme bleiben, sie denken jeder für sich daß es ihre eigene gute Idee ist, euch das zu erlauben, weil es dir ja so schlecht geht. Nur so zur absoluten Ausnahme mal, damit du deinen Liebeskummer überwindest, aber sie werden es nicht länger hinterfragen. Und ihr danach auch nicht."

"Liebeskummer? Ich? Und ich glaube dann wirklich Liebeskummer gehabt zu haben, oder wie?", hakte Bob nun verblüfft nach.

"Nein. Ich glaube das würde nicht funktionieren. Ihr werdet denken, daß ihr das als Ausrede euch habt einfallen lassen, um eine Woche zu Campen, um einfach Mal dem Alltagsstress zu entkommen", erklärte Peter -Hermine, so sachlich wie es gar nicht zu Peter passte.

Und auf einmal musste Bob lachen, die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab: "Ich glaube nicht daß ich mir das selbst glaube, auf so eine Idee zu kommen."

Peter-Hermine grinste nur und fragte dann aber: "Und bist du jetzt bereit für den Rückweg?"

Bob nickte und irgendwie stimmte es, als er ja sagte. Mit Peter-Hermine ging er zu seinen Eltern, verabschiedete sich von ihnen und verschwand dann mit Peter-Hermine in die Nacht, um zurück zu apparieren. Mit einem Berg an Gepäck, das mal so eben in ein winziges Handtäschen verstaut war.


	6. Schachpartie

Harry, Ron, Peter und Justus machten es sich derweil im Zelt gemütlich. Ron wurde es schnell langweilig, er klagte auch direkt darüber. Peter der da ähnlich gestrickt war, stimmte sofort zu und fragte: "Habt ihr vielleicht etwas zum Spielen hier, zur Unterhaltung?"

"Oh, das ist eine tolle Idee, ich habe ein Schachspiel hier im Zelt, könnt ihr Schach spielen?", fragte Ron begeistert.

Diese Frage traf bei Justus sofort auf Begeisterung: "Ich spiele sogar ausgesprochen gerne Schach." Peter dagegen rollte unauffällig mit den Augen. Schach war noch nie Peters Ding.

Harry allerdings wandte ein, während Ron mit seinem Zauberstab ein Schachbrett herbeirief: Die beiden haben aber noch nie Zauberschach gespielt, Ron!"

"Oh", gab Ron nur von sich.

Das Schachspiel, daß sich von alleine auf dem Tisch aufgebaut hat, sah aber überhaupt nicht anders aus, als es Justus kannte. Das einzige Besondere daran war, daß es ein sehr altes Schachspiel mit sehr hübschen, gut gestalteten, detailreichen Figuren war, die Justus total begeisterten. Sein Onkel Titus würde für so ein schönes Schachspiel eine ziemlich hohe Summe zahlen. Das erkannte er auf dem ersten Blick.

"Zauberschach?", fragte Peter interessiert, "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Schach und Zauberschach?"

"Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Ron ein wenig enttäuscht. "Ich habe noch nie Muggelschach gespielt."

Harry aber antwortete, während er sich schon wieder über die Narbe rieb: "Im Prinzip sind die Spielregeln die Gleichen, nur bewegen sich die Figuren beim Zauberschach selbständig auf Anweisungen."

"Das klingt nach keinem allzugroßen Unterschied das bekomme ich hin. Das klingt nach Computerschach mit Sprachsteuerung", überlegte Justus laut und Ron nickte als Zeichen, daß er die Herausforderung angenommen hatte. 

Sie verständigten sich kurz darauf, daß Ron die weißen Figuren und Justus die Schwarzen spielte. Dann eröffnete Ron das Spiel in dem er sagte: "Bauer von E2 auf E3." Sein angesprochener Bauer rückte tatsächlich wie von Geisterhand bewegt ein Feld vor. 

Peter keuchte kurz und war im nächsten Moment begeistert, wie cool das war. Justus dagegen, versuchte seine gesamte Konzentration auf ihre Schachpartie zu fokussieren, überlegte sich seinen Zug genau und gab wie Ron seiner Figur eine klare Anweisung. 

Doch die Figur widersprach ihm auch noch. Dieser unverschämte Bauer sagte tatsächlich: "Nein, da geh ich nicht hin! schick doch den da!" Gleichzeitig zeigte er auf den Bauern neben sich. Justus war total aus dem Konzept und Peter bekam einen Lachanfall, der es Justus nicht einfacher machte souverän zu bleiben.

Auch Harry lachte: "So ging es mir am Anfang auch, es dauert ganz schön, bis die Figuren einen vertrauen und widerspruchslos machen, was man ihnen sagt."

Justus blieb bei seiner Anweisung, war aber total aus dem Tritt. Das die Figuren auch noch ein Eigenleben hatten und auch noch ihre Meinung vertraten war zuviel. Auch das Peter seine Begeisterung dafür fand und ständig lachte, während seine Figuren teilweise miteinander stritten, ob Justus nächster Zug nun gut oder schlecht war, machte ed ihm noch unmöglicher sich auf sein Spiel zu konzentrieren. 

Trotzdem schaffte Justus es als Erstes eine Figur von Ron zu schlagen. Aber es war nicht so wie er es vermutet hatte, daß Rons weiße Figur vielleicht schmollend oder fluchend das Feld räumte, sondern daß sein schwarzer Läufer die weiße Figur von Ron regelrecht zerstörte. 

Peter keuchte erst erschrocken und fand es kurz darauf wieder cool. Wenn Peter doch nur so schnell bei irgendwelchen Aberglauben wieder zur Ruhe finden würde, wäre das sicherlich hilfreicher. Doch aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war es ausgerechnet Peter der richtig viel Spaß, an dieser Form der Magie hatte.

Dieser kleine Erfolg brachte seine Figuren dazu, ihm nicht mehr zu widersprechen, doch das hielt nur solange bis Rons weiße Dame loszog und mit einem Schwert einen seiner Bauern niederstreckte. Danach wollten die kleinen schwarzen Figuren kaum noch Justus Anweisungen folge leisten und zweimal sagte er dann sogar etwas Falsches und auf seine Spielstrategie konnte er sich auch nicht mehr besinnen.

Als Bob mit Hermine zurück kam, wirkte Bob etwas blass und irgendwie sah Hermine aus als schrumpfe sie, als sie ins Zelt hereinkam und ihre Haare sahen aus als würden sie wachsen, aber das musste eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein, denn als Justus genauer hinsah, sah die genauso aus, wie bevor sie losgegangen waren. 

Justus sah auf die Uhr, ihm kam die vergangene Zeit nicht einmal im Ansatz lange genug vor, und sein Zeitgefühl trog ihn nicht. Er sah Bob irritiert an, der sich zu ihnen setzte und nur meinte: "Hermine hat gehext. Ich habe alles und unsere Eltern haben tatsächlich alle zugestimmt, daß wir einen Campingausflug unternehmen dürfen."

Justus überlegte kurz ob er nachhaken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, ihm war das für heute definitiv genug Unerklärliches. Er fasste seine Dame ins Auge, gab ihr eine Anweisung und als sie schnaubend sich auf dem Weg Richtung Feld machte, erkannte Justus erst seinen Fehler. Das war der Zug den er auf keinen Fall machen wollte. 

Und direkt im Gegenzug vollstreckte Rons Läufer das Todesurteil über seine Dame. Bob zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, war aber dann wie Peter schnell begeistert von den kleinen widerspinstigen Figuren beim Zauberschach. Justus hatte nur wenige Züge später die Partie verloren gegen Ron, der wirklich gut gespielt hatte. Dennoch fand Justus das ein wenig ungerecht, bei einer normalen Schachpartie hätten sie ungefähr auf Augenhöhe gespielt und es wäre sehr interessant geworden und so war er so abgelenkt, daß er weit unter seinen eigentlichen Fähigkeiten gespielt hatte. 

Danach wollte Bob unbedingt es versuchen und sogar Peter der nie Interesse am Schach hatte, wirkte total begeistert und wollte gegen Bob spielen.

Justus beobachtete wie Hermine sich von Harry das Medaillon geben ließ und sich dann mit einem Buch zurückzog. Danach war Harry viel ausgelassener als zuvor, spielte und lachte mit ihnen. 

Einer weiteren Runde Zauberschach folgte Zauberschnippschnapp, einem Kartenspiel bei dem die Karten explodieren. Beim ersten Mal explodierten die Karten genau in dem Moment, als Peters Maus an einer Karte rumknabberte und nachdem nicht klar war, wer sich mehr erschreckt hatte Peter oder Magic, musste erst sichergestellt werden daß der Maus nichts fehlte, bevor sie weiterspielen konnten. 

Die Maus zog sich danach in Peters Hemdtasche zurück und blieb dort, was Bob und Peter total niedlich fanden, aber Justus total entging. Es war nur eine kleine weiße Maus...

Hermine beendete irgendwann ziemlich gereizt das Abendprogramm und sie gingen jeder in ein Bett um zu schlafen.


	7. Von Spinnen und Besen

Sie wachten schon früh am Morgen auf. Peter wie immer als Erstes und spielte mit seinem Mäuschen. Scheinbar war das Tier so anhänglich, daß es die komplette Nacht bei Peter im Bett geschlafen hatte. Das, musste sogar Justus zugeben, war wirklich außergewöhnlich. 

Hermine holte aus ihrer beeindruckenden Tasche ein Teil des Proviantes heraus, daß Tante Mathilda Bob und ihr mitgegeben hatte und vervielfälltigte die Menge, so daß es locker für alle reichte. Hermine wirkte trotzdem heute morgen etwas mies gelaunt. Ganz so, als hätte sie schlecht geschlafen.

Harry dagegen war, wie gestern Abend, deutlich besser gelaunt. Er war wie Ron und sie drei voller Tatendrang und so fing Bob an, von seiner Liste Orte beim Frühstück zu nennen und sie erzählten alles was ihnen dazu einfiel, ganz nach ihrer Art, mit den verschiedenen Schwerpunkten.

Bob berichtete vor allem über die Geschichte und Hintergründe des Ortes, die er damals recherchiert hatte. Peter erzählte vor allem, wie schrecklich und angsteinflößend sie auf ihn gewirkt hatten und Justus selbst berichtete darüber, was sie damals herausgefunden hatten. 

Harry hörte besonders gut bei Bobs Ausführungen zu, wo er sehr angestrengt nachdachte und immer wieder nachhakte.

Hermine dagegen, war zu Justus Verwirrung, obwohl sie so intelligent und auf ihre Art logisch handelnd war, wie er selbst, ganz besonders interessiert an Peters Ausführungen. Ron dagegen interessierte sich für seine Erklärungen sehr, aber mehr weil er sich darüber amüsierte, so daß Justus sich nicht ganz ernst genommen fühlte. Das gefiel dem ersten Detektiv gar nicht und er sprach es auch behutsam an. 

"Nun, ich suche in der Beschreibung seiner Gefühle nach Spuren von Magie, die er wahrgenommen hat, die auf Muggelabwehrzauber hindeuten. Die Wahrheit wie sie sich für euch darstellt, ist dagegen nicht so hilfreich um Magie zu finden", erklärte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Justus fand das seltsam und dachte nach, während Bob bereits den nächsten Ort ins Gespräch brachte: "Dann wäre das nächste das Gespensterschloß von Stephen Terrill. Es wurde in der Zeit des Stummfilms von einem Schauspieler nach Vorlage einer seiner Filme gebaut. Nach seinem Tod spukte es angeblich fürchterlich in dem Schloss, so daß es unverkäuflich wurde-" 

Sofort unterbrach Peter: "Das war sowas von schrecklich dieses Schloss! Ich hatte riesige Angst und dann wurden wir auch noch durch die Lawine eingeschlossen und-"

"Jetzt mach aber Mal einen Punkt, Zweiter! Die Angst wurde von einer Orgel ausgelöst, die Lawine war ein Unfall, Stephen Terrill hatte seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und lebt!", mischte sich Justus energisch ein.

"Ich habe dich jedenfalls nie wieder so schnell rennen sehen, wie an dem Tag, als wir aus dem Schloß gerannt sind. Und auch Skinny Norris rannte rekordverdächtig schnell, aus diesem Schloß raus und vor uns eine Menge anderer Leute."

Bevor Justus noch etwas erwidern konnte mischte sich Hermine ein: "Also für mich steht eindeutig fest, ich muss mir diesen Ort unbedingt ansehen und zwar zusammen mit Peter!"

"Oh, nein!", ächzte Peter und legte sein Brot auf den Teller zurück, ihm war der Appetit vergangen, was seinem Mäuschen aber gut gefiel, das direkt etwas von seinem Brot abknabberte.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, daß wir uns aufteilen. Es macht keinen Sinn zu sechst loszurennen für einen ersten Eindruck", meinte Harry, "Hermine du kannst mit Peter zu diesem Schloß apparieren. Ron du könntest dir mit Justus diese Höhle ansehen und ich werde mit Bob weiter diese Liste durcharbeiten. Dann kommen wir besser vorran, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Doch Ron widersprach: "Ich kann keinen Muggel mitnehmen! Ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Was ist, wenn ich ihn zersplinter?"

"Hermine, wie sieht es aus, hast du auch noch Besen in deiner Wundertasche?", fragte Harry sie.

"Ja tatsächlich habe ich zwei Besen mitgenommen. Ich wusste ja nicht was wir alles brauchen werden und dachte nur für den Fall..." antwortete Hermine und wirkte dabei etwas verlegen.

"Sehr gut, dann schnappe ich mir einen Besen, den Tarnumhang und Justus und wir besuchen diese komische Höhle", meinte Ron gut gelaunt.

Justus fragte sich, wozu sie um alles in der Welt, denn einen Besen brauchen sollten, hielt sich aber zunächst zurück, da Harry einen Einwand hatte. 

"Der Tarnumhang ist nicht groß genug für euch beide, der flattert außerdem beim Fliegen."

Justus Verstand setzte aus: Tarnumhang, Fliegen, Besen, das war doch jetzt nicht wahr! Wenn er nicht gerade völlig daneben lag, dann sollte er zusammen mit Ron, unsichtbar auf einem Besen fliegen. Das - Das- Das war- Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Justus klappte der Mund auf, aber er blieb sprachlos.

Hermine hatte sofort eine Lösung parat: "Du musst einfach euch beide mit einen Desillusionierungszauber belegen, so wie Mad- Eye das mit Harry gemacht hatte."

"Das habe ich auch noch nie gemacht", wandte Ron ein.

Doch Hermine meinte, daß das ein nicht allzu schwieriger Zauber sei und nahm Ron beiseite. Justus bekam nichts Anderes mehr mit, sondern beobachtete wie Hermine mit einem festen Klopfen, mit ihnem Zauberstab auf Rons Kopf, mal so eben Ron durchsichtig werden ließ oder so ähnlich. Er war zu sehen, so ein wenig, aber irgendwie auch nicht, als wäre er nur ein Umriss oder als sähe er genausoaus, wie die Wand hinter ihm aus. 

Was Hermine zu Ron sagte konnte er nicht hören, vermutlich würde er diese Unlogik eh nicht verstehen.

Mit einem weiteren festen Klopfen, war Ron wieder normal sichtbar. Ron klopfte nun seinerseits Hermine mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kopf, doch es funktionierte nicht so richtig, nur Hermines Kopf verschwand. Mit einem weiteren Klopfen war er wieder da.

Mehrere Male musste Ron das wiederholen und immer ging irgendetwas schief. Offensichtlich war Hermine aber auch eine sehr kritische und ungeduldige Lehrerin. 

Als Ron es schließlich hinbekam, fühlte sich Justus wohl so wie Peter sonst. Ihm schlotterten die Knie, bei dem Gedanken, was nun auf ihn zukam, doch das wollte er keinesfalls zugeben. 

Es ging viel zu schnell, nach seinem Geschmack, da gingen sie nach draußen, vor das Zelt, Ron mit einem Besen in der Hand. Der Besen sah zwar nicht zum verwechseln ähnlich den Modellen, mit denen er gelegentlich die Veranda kehren musste, aber es war tatsächlich ein Besen.

Ron klopfte ihm auf den Kopf mit seinem Zauberstab und Justus hatte das Gefühl etwas kaltes würde an ihm herablaufen. Er sah an sich herunter und sah aus wie der Sand zu seinen Füßen. Es hatte definitiv funktioniert, aber das Gefühl war sehr befremdlich, danach belegte Ron sich selbst auch noch mit einem Desillusionierungszauber, allerdings funktionierte das auch erst wieder beim zweiten Versuch. 

Justus bekam Herzrasen, als er sich hinter Ron auf den Besen setzen und an ihm festhalten sollte. Aber da er seine Angst nicht eingestehen wollte, musste er jetzt da durch. 

"In welcher Richtung ist diese Höhle?", fragte Ron noch.

"6 Meilen in etwa in diese Richtung am Strand entlang und dann Richtung Berge", beantwortete Peter die Frage direkt, aber Justus stellte befriedigt fest, daß Peter auch Angst hatte.

Ron stieß sich vom Boden ab und sie schoßen durch die Luft.

Es war grauenhaft. sie schossen in rasender Geschwindigkeit über die Landschaft hinweg und bequem war so ein Besenstiel nicht, auch wenn Ron sehr sicher im Umgang damit wirkte. Er hätte wenigstens gerne die Augen geschlossen, aber er musste ja Ron ansagen wohin er fliegen musste. 

Heilfroh endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, stieg Justus nur wenige Minuten später vor der unscheinbaren Höhle vom Besen ab. 

Ron versteckte den Besen und ließ sie wieder sichtbar werden. Auch wenn das Gefühl diesmal war als würde etwas heißes an ihm herunterlaufen, war es eine riesige Erleichterung. 

Justus atmete tief durch und als er sich wieder im Griff hatte, nickte er Ron zu und sie liefen zum Höhleneingang. Plötzlich sprang Ron zurück, vor den Eingang hatte eine ziemlich große Spinne ihr Netz gespannt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er gefragt was los war, aber dafür kannte er Peter schon zu lange. Egal wie tierlieb Peter war, ab einer gewissen Größe von Spinnen, reagiere er genauso wie Ron gerade. 

Ein Kopfschütteln unterdrückend, zerstörte Justus ihr Netz, damit sie hindurch konnten und verscheuchte damit das Tier. 

"Danke. Ich mag keine Spinnen", sagte Ron sich gruselnd.

"Peter auch nicht, aber mit Magie sollte das für dich doch kein Problem sein, oder?", meinte Justus und fluchte, als ihm auffiel daß er seine Taschenlampe im Zelt vergessen hatte.

Ron rief nur während er mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung wedelte, aus die sie gekommen waren: "Accio Taschenlampe!" 

Danach beobachtete er wieder misstrauisch die Spinne die über den Boden krabbelnd das Weite suchte. "Es ist genau umgekehrt. Einer meiner Brüder hat als ich klein war, meinen geliebten Teddy in eine Spinne verwandelt. Die war so groß, wie eine Katze. Seit dem ist das so und daß wir, vor 5 Jahren, im verbotenen Wald, auch noch von einer riesigen Gruppe Spinnen verfolgt wurden, die so groß wie Autos waren, uns auf ihre Speisekarte gesetzt hatten und wir nur ganz knapp entkommen sind hat auch nicht gerade zu meiner Beruhigung beigetragen."

"Spinnen so groß wie Autos?", fragte Justus nun auch wieder etwas erschrocken. Seine Grenze war schon bei dem Exemplar in Tijuana, in dem Haus mit den flüsternden Puppen erreicht worden. 

Ron antwortete ihm mit einem Schauern in der Stimme: "Ja Acromantulas werden so groß, für gewöhnlich leben sie nicht in Großbritannien, nur im verbotenen Wald gibt es eine Familie. Ansonsten kommen die nur im indonesischen Dschungel vor."

Justus schluckte, dann meinte er zu Ron: "Tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl Peter bitte nichts von der Existenz von diesen Acromantulas."

Ron nickte verständnisvoll und meinte dann: "Ich glaube da kommt sie schon." Und nur zwei Sekunden später, bevor Justus überhaupt verstand, was er meinte, fing Ron Justus Taschenlampe auf und reichte sie ihm. 

Ron selbst brauchte keine, er flüsterte nur das Wort Lumos und schon übernahm sein Zauberstab diese Funktion.

Eine halbe Stunde erkundeten sie die Höhle, in der einst Hernán Cortés gestorben war, aber nicht nur ihm fiel nichts Ungewöhnlicheres auf, als damals, sondern auch Ron fand nichts. 

Sie gingen zusammen aus der Höhle heraus und Ron belegte sie wieder mit diesem Zauber, der sie zu menschlichen Chamäleons werden ließ und obwohl ihn davor graute, stieg er erneut hinter Ron auf den Besen und sie flogen zurück. 

Ron und Hermine waren noch nicht da, also legte sich Justus auf sein Bett um den Schrecken zu verdauen und lauschte nur mit einem Ohr den Überlegungen von Bob und Harry.


	8. Das sprechende Bild im Gespensterschloß

Justus flog unsichtbar mit Ron, auf einem Besen durch die Luft und Bob war gestern blaß gewesen und hatte nur gesagt Hermine hat gehext als sie zurück gekommen waren. 

Peter schlotterte vor Angst, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Die Aussicht das Gespensterschloß erneut aufzusuchen und dabei feststellen, das Justus beruhigende Erklärung vielleicht doch nicht stimmte, sondern doch etwas Unheimliches die Ursache für seine Ängste damals waren, machte es auch nicht besser. 

Er versuchte sich mit dem niedlichen Mäuschen abzulenken, das auf seiner Schulter saß wie ein Papagei. Doch es half nicht, er war total angespannt und hatte schwitzige Hände, die Knie zitterten und als er auf Hermines Frage ob er bereit sei, mit einem ja antwortete, war seine Stimme eine Oktave zu hoch.

Hermine ignorierte das Ganze, stellte sich neben Peter, warf ihnen einen Umgang aus einem seltsamen Stoff über sie und Bob riss die Augen auf. 

Harry erklärte Bob gelassen: "Das ist nur ein Tarnumhang-", als Hermine Peter schon am Arm packte und er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte von allen Seiten gleichzeitig zerquetscht zu werden. Er wollte schreien und sich wehren, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen und als es ging, standen sie bereits am Fuße des Berges vor dem Gespensterschloß.

Hermine zischte ihn an: "Sei ruhig! Wir müssen erst sicher sein daß keiner in der Nähe ist."

Peters Stimme versagte eh, er streckte seinen Arm aus, aber der war nicht zu sehen. Sie beide waren tatsächlich unsichtbar und mal eben meilenweit von ihrem Zelt entfernt. Das war grauenhaft. Er ließ sich zu Boden sinken und versuchte einfach nur ruhig zu atmen. 

Hermine zog den Tarnumhang von ihnen runter und verstaute ihn in ihrer Tasche. "Also du hast erzählt in diesem Schloß hängt ein Bild von dem du glaubst, daß sich der Abgebildete bewegt hat, richtig?", vergewisserte sich Hermine. 

"Ja", druckste Peter unsicher.

"Findest du noch den Weg zu diesem Porträt?", fragte Hermine nach.

"Ja schon, aber dafür müssten wir da rein", antwortete Peter schrill.

"Ja deswegen sind wir doch hier", entgegnete Hermine unbeeindruckt.

"A-ber - aber - das dürfen wir nicht, was ist wenn wir erwischt werden?", stotterte er leicht.

"Ich mache das schon", sagte Hermine und irgendwie beruhigte dieser Satz Peter überhaupt nicht ihm machte das alles wieder riesige Angst. 

"Was hast du vor?", würgte Peter hervor.

"Wir gehen jetzt da hoch, alles weitere sehen wir dann", bestimmte Hermine so energisch, wie er es sonst von Justus gewöhnt war und seine Füße gehorchten schon fast reflexhaft. 

Viel zu schnell kamen sie am Schloß an. "Wenn jemand da ist, kriegen wir sicher eine Menge Ärger, wenn wir einfach reingehen, damals stand es ja leer, aber inzwischen-"

Hermine unterbrach Peter mit einer Geste, schwang ihren Zauberstab, murmelte: "Homenum Revelio."

Peter hielt den Atem an, doch nichts geschah. "Ich glaube es hat nicht funktioniert", vermutete Peter der keinerlei Veränderung zu vorher wahrnehmen konnte.

"Doch", widersprach Hermine, "ich kann jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen, daß niemand außer uns hier ist."

"Wirklich niemand?", fragte Peter unsicher.

"Keine lebende Menschenseele", versicherte Hermine ihm.

"Wie beruhigend. Ein Glück daß es keine Geister gibt", sagte Peter zähneknirschend.

"Nun es gibt schon Geister,-", korregierte Hermine ihn.

"Argh", keuchte Peter, "Geister, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst!?"

"Doch, natürlich gibt es Geister! Was nicht heißt das irgendwann einmal hier ein Geist war", sagte Hermine und klang dabei genau wie Justus, nur das der Inhalt sich komplett widersprach.

"Aber Justus sagt immer, es gibt keine Geister!", jammerte Peter und klang dabei sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren, wie ein kleines Kind.

"Naja ich weiß gar nicht ob Muggel sie sehen können, aber definitiv können Geister niemanden etwas zu Leide tun, höchstens einen nerven oder erschrecken. Poltergeister sind da etwas anders. In Hogwarts haben wir einen und der läßt sich immer einen Blödsinn einfallen und bewirft uns mit Kreide, oder Wasserbomben oder verlangt, daß man seine Unterhose anzündet, wenn er einen den Weg freigeben soll. Gefährlich ist das aber auch nicht", sagte Hermine total beiläufig.

Peter keuchte und würgte und knetete seine Fäuste. er wollte nicht glauben was er hörte, wollte was sagen, wollte aber keinesfalls mehr von Geistern und Poltergeister hören, wenn er gerade im Begriff war, wieder dieses Gespensterschloß zu betreten. Also stotterte er nur: "Hog- warts?"

"Ja das ist der Name unserer Schule. Es ist ein Internat und in einem sehr großen Schoß untergebracht. Wir leben dort den größten Teil des Jahres und fahren nur in den Sommer und Weihnachtsferien nach Hause."

"Ihr lebt also die meiste Zeit in einem Gruselschloß?", fragte Peter ungläubig nach. In einem Gruselschloß leben, mit echten Geistern und Poltergeister, das wäre für ihn ein nie endender Alptraum.

"Das mag von deinem Standpunkt vielleicht so aussehen, für uns ist es ein Stück Heimat. Hogwarts ist ein ganz besonderer Ort mit einer beeindruckenden und uralten magischen Geschichte. Sie wurde bereits vor 1.000 Jahren gegründet", meinte Hermine belehrend, schritt vorran und wollte das Tor öffnen.

Es war überraschenderweise nicht verschlossen und sie konnten eintreten. Peter nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, auf Anhieb dem Weg zu dem Porträt wiederzufinden. Hermine ging dicht hinter ihm. 

Scheinbar hatte sie Recht. Es war niemand da außer ihnen. Das beruhigte Peter ein wenig. Er war es ja gewohnt, gegen seine Ängste zu handeln und hatte durch ihrer Detektivarbeit fleißig geübt wie man seine Ängste überwandt. Außerdem beruhigte es ihn, daß Magic ihm die ganze Zeit am Hals und Ohr rumschnupperte und mit der vielen Magie, die Hermine beherrschte, war er vermutlich total sicher. 

Der Gang, in dem das Porträt hing, war düster, Hermine flüsterte etwas und ihr Zauberstab leuchtete wie eine Taschenlampe. Peter erkannte das Porträt sofort wieder. Es sah genau so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. 

Hermine trat dicht heran und hob den Zauberstab um das Bild sehr genau studieren zu können. Und dann geschah es. Peter konnte einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. 

Der Mann auf dem Gemälde bewegte sich und diesmal war es nicht nur ein Blinzeln, daß er sich eingebildet haben könnte, ein Streich überreizter Nerven. Der Dargestellte hob die Hand und beschwerte sich fluchend darüber, daß Hermine ihn blendete. Peter brachte kein gerades Wort raus, während Hermine mit dem Dargestellten ein Gespräch führte, als wäre es ein freundlicher Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. 

Sie unterhielten sich über die Zaubererfamilie, die einst in Kalifornien ansässig war. Darüber wie die letzten vor einigen Jahrzehnten weggezogen war, wie das Porträt seinen Platz in dieses Schloß fand und über magische Verstecke, über Tom Riddle wer immer das war und Hermine zauberte einige Male und Peter verstand nichts davon. 

Er ahnte daß die Erkenntnisse, die Hermine, aus dieser Unterhaltung und ihren ausgeführten Zauber zog, zwar interessierte, aber nur bedingt weiterbrachte. Bei Peter kam nur eins an. Er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet, auch damals nicht, der Mann in dem Bild hatte sehr wohl geblinzelt, obwohl er nur ein Gemälde war.


	9. Von Sinkholes und Gerüchten

Bob war froh heute den Tag mit Harry im Zelt zu verbringen und nicht wie Peter mit Hermine irgendwohin apparieren zu müssen. 

Sein gestriges Erlebnis mit Hermine kreuz und quer durch Rocky Beach zu apparieren hatte ihm voll und ganz gereicht. 

Apparieren war die schnellste Möglichkeit, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte, um irgendwo hin zu kommen, extrem effizient. Doch zugleich empfand er die kurze Schwärze und den Druck währenddessen als unangenehm und das Ganze als etwas beängstigend. 

Ob es Peter jetzt genauso ging? oder vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer? Bob war eigentlich viel mutiger als Peter, doch in diesem Fall, hatte auch er ein beklemmendes Gefühl. 

Die Alternative unsichtbar hinter Ron auf einem Besen durch die Luft zu fliegen, fand Bob jetzt aber zugegeben auch nicht viel besser.

Bob war daher sehr glücklich mit seiner Aufgabe, mit Harry eine Liste zu erstellen, auf der die Orte aufgeführt wurden, die sie absuchen wollten. 

Bob ging jeden Fall durch und berichtete Harry davon, der eine ganze Reihe an Fragen hatte. Meistens waren die Orte unauffällig wie die Höhle in der Corteś gestorben war, die auf die Liste kamen. 

Doch auch hier im Zelt gab es kurioses, so flog auf einmal Justus Taschenlampe einfach so, wie von Geisterhand gezogen zum Zelt hinaus, was Harry kaum zur Notiz nahm. Erst auf Nachfrage erklärte er daß wohl Ron oder Hermine die Taschenlampe mit einem Aufrufezauber nachträglich zu sich gezaubert hatten.

Kaum kamen die Teams wieder zurück und verkündeten daß der Ort eine Niete war, schickten sie, sie bereits an den nächsten Ort und sowohl Justus als auch Peter sahen nicht so aus, als ob magisches Reisen ihr Ding wäre. 

Bis zum Abendessen waren er und Harry, sämtliche Fälle durchgegangen, alle Fälle außerhalb von Rocky Beach könnten sie ja auslassen. Die Liste der Orte war erstaunlich kurz. Und sechs der acht Orte hatten Peter und Hermine und Justus und Ron bereits überprüft. 

Und Hermine und Ron waren sich sicher, an keinen dieser Orte einen Hinweis auf ein magisches Versteck gefunden zu haben und das obwohl in dem Gespensterschloß tatsächlich ein magisches Bild hing.

Peter hatte Justus als sie zurück waren groß vekündet, daß er damals Recht hatte und Justus nicht, daß der Porträtierte damals tatsächlich geblinzelt hatte und machte Justus Vorhaltungen daß ihm damals niemand geglaubt hatte. Justus wollte direkt darauf was sagen von wegen, das konnte er doch damals nicht wissen, schluckte dann aber mitten im Satz seine Worte runter. 

Hermine hatte Peters Behauptung bestätigt und Harry und Ron ausführlich berichtet, was der Porträtierte ihr so alles erzählt hatte.

Es ging um alte Zaubererfamilienzweige, um magische Geschichte, Gesetze, Verstecke aber es war verdammt schwierig dem Ganzen zu folgen, wenn einem die Zusammenhänge fehlten. Peter versuchte es noch nicht einmal, sondern fing an Magic kleine Kunststücke beizubringen.

Die drei diskutierten lange miteinander und auch Justus schien mit der Zeit, nicht mehr ganz folgen zu können. Doch irgendwann holte Hermine sie ins Gespräch dazu, indem sie das Thema wechselte und das Wort an sie richtete: "Wir haben einen Punkt aus dem Auge gelassen. Gibt es hier in oder bei Rocky Beach einen Ort, von dem ihr wisst, der verflucht oder sonstwie gruselig ist und den ihr nicht oder noch nicht untersucht habt? Zum Beispiel, weil immer etwas im letzten Moment dazwischen gekommen ist?"

"Der alte Friedhof", antwortete Peter direkt und schlug sich dann die Hand vor dem Mund als ihm klar wurde was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Aber da können wir nicht hin!", lehnte er unmittelbar entschieden ab.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Harry darauf hin sehr interessiert. 

'Weil es komplett verrückt wäre, es ist total gefährlich!", erklärte Peter direkt. "Die ganze Gegend ist nicht sicher und da ist es komplett egal ob man den Gerüchten glaubt oder den wissenschaftlichen Erklärungen."

"Das klingt sehr interessant, bitte erzähl mir von den Gerüchten", forderte Hermine auf.

"Es soll Ghule dort geben, die die Toten dort aufgefressen haben. Die restlichen Toten sollen als Zombies dort herumlaufen und Menschen die sich dort hinverirrt haben, töten. Das ganze Gebiet ist verflucht!" haspelte Peter der nun so weiß im Gesicht war wie das Fell seiner Maus. 

Justus widersprach schon routinemäßig: "Das ist alles Unsinn, unter dem Friedhof ist der Boden unsicher dadurch gab es mehrere Sinkholes. Vor einigen Jahrzehnten entstand dann während einer Beerdigung ein ziemlich großes Loch und riss die ganze Trauergemeinschaft in den Tod, auf Grund der geographischen Gegebenheiten wurde der Friedhof aus Sicherheitsgründen gesperrt."

"Wie kam es zu den Gerüchten mit den Zombies und Ghulen?", fragte Harry neugierig und das war voll Bobs Thema. 

Er hatte damals umfangreich recherchiert, bevor sie zusammen beschlossen hatten, in diesem Fall dann doch nicht zu ermitteln, da es tatsächlich zu gefährlich war, den Friedhof aufzusuchen. 

"Wenige Tage bevor dieses riesige Sinkhole sich aufgetan hatte, sollte es zu einer Exhumierung kommen, doch das Grab war bereits leer und das obwohl das Grab von außen völlig heil aussah, stattdessen fand man ein Loch das in die Tiefe führte. Darauf sollte eine Untersuchung stattfinden und auch bei zwei weiteren Gräbern die als nächstes kontrolliert wurden, waren die Toten mitsamt den Särgen in ein tiefes Loch verschwunden. Es kamen Gerüchte von Ghulen auf und dann erzählte auch noch der alte Friedhofswärter, er hätte Zombies auf dem Friedhof herumlaufen gesehen, der verschwand auch noch und man fand nur eine Blutlache in seinem Haus. Die Anhänger der Schauergeschichten behaupten, die Zombies hätten ihn geholt, bei den anderen gibt es zwei Theorien. Zum einen, daß er ermordet wurde und der Täter seinen Leichnam in ein Grab versteckt oder in eines der Sinkholes geworfen hat, um die Spuren zu beseitigen. Die andere Theorie besagt, daß er sich abgesetzt hat, aber seinem erwachsen Sohn das Geld aus der Lebensversicherung zukommen lassen wollte und deswegen seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Wie gesagt es sollte eine Untersuchung geben und auch dazu, wobei niemand wusste ob das nun im Zusammenhang stand oder nicht und bevor der Friedhof abgesperrt und gründlich untersucht werden konnte, riss der Boden unter dieser Trauergemeinschaft weg. Zwanzig Menschen starben und es wurde beschlossen, daß bei einem so instabilen Boden mit soviele Sinkholes umgehend der komplette Bereich abgesperrt wird, ohne eine weitere Untersuchung. Die Trauernden haben sich nicht mal getraut Blumen und Kerzen vor dem Friedhof abzulegen und es wurde ein neuer Friedhof angelegt, mit einer Gedenkstelle für die Toten auf dem alten Friedhof", berichtete Bob ausführlich über seine damalige Recherche.

Doch dann wurde ihm mulmig, als er sah was für einen Blick Harry, Ron und Hermine austauschten. Doch andererseits war er auch sehr neugierig, jetzt da er wusste daß es echte Magie gab, war die Theorie der vielen Sinkholes dort vielleicht tatsächlich falsch.

"Damit ist die Sache klar, wir suchen morgen diesen Friedhof auf!", verkündete Harry.

"Oh nein!", stotterte Peter, "hätte ich doch bloß meine Klappe gehalten. Ihr wollt da doch nicht ernsthaft hin." Dabei schaute er verängstigt in die Runde.

"Ich lasse mir doch nicht die einmalige Gelegenheit, der korrekten Aufklärung dieses Rätsels entgehen", verkündete Justus und Bob müsste nicht lange überlegen. Auch ihn reizte die Aufklärung dieser Geheimnisse mehr, als es ihm Angst machte. Konnte ihnen zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine wirklich etwas passieren? 

Und damit war Peter überstimmt!


	10. Von Quidditch und Nasenbluten

Doch sie wollten erst morgen früh aufbrechen. In zwei Stunden würde es dunkel sein und es war, auch wenn es hell war, schon gefährlich genug auf diesem Friedhof.

Ron meinte zu Harry: "Ich hätte voll Lust darauf etwas Quidditch zu spielen, noch ist es nicht zu dunkel."

"Wie spielt man Quidditch?", fragte Peter neugierig. Wahrscheinlich um sich abzulenken, vor den Aussichten auf den morgigen Tag, mutmaßte Justus.

"Es ist ein Mannschaftssport. Normalerweise spielen 7 Spieler in einer Mannschaft. Es wird mit 4 Bällen gespielt und alle fliegen dabei auf Besen durch die Luft", erklärte Harry begeistert.

Justus ächzte, er hatte definitiv genug vom Fliegen auf einem Besen. Die Vorstellung, dabei auch noch Ball zu spielen, behagte ihm absolut nicht. Peter dagegen war jetzt richtig neugierig geworden und hakte weiter nach: "Für was denn gleich vier Bälle?"

Harry strahlte begeistert, angesichts Peters Interesse und holte zu einer breiten Erklärung aus. "Also das ist so: Es gibt in jeder Mannschaft drei Jäger, die werfen sich einen großen roten Ball, den Quaffel zu und versuchen ihn durch einen der drei gegnerischen Ringe zu werfen, dafür gibt es 10 Punkte. Um das zu verhindern hat jede Mannschaft einen Hüter, der die eigenen Ringe verteidigt. In unserer Mannschaft in Hogwarts ist das Rons Position. Außerdem gibt es zwei Treiber, die mit Schlägern zwei kleinere schwarze Bälle, die Klatscher, übers Spielfeld spielen und versuchen die Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu treffen und von der eigenen Mannschaft fernzuhalten. Dann gibt es noch die Position des Suchers, das ist meine, dessen Aufgabe ist es einen ganz kleinen goldenen Ball, den Schnatz, der umherfliegt zu fangen. Der Fang des Schnatzes beendet das Spiel sofort und bringt 150 Punkte ein und bedeutet fast immer, das die Mannschaft gewonnen hat."

Peter musste total übergeschnappt sein, er hakte tatsächlich auch noch nach, wie es möglich wäre, das Ganze auch noch auszuprobieren. Justus lehnte das entschieden ab und Bob zögerte. 

Es war unglaublich, das Peter, der jedes Mal, wenn es um einen lächerlichen Aberglauben ging, das große Zittern bekam, sobald etwas aber eine Art Sport war, alles ausprobieren musste, obwohl es tatsächlich viel gefährlicher war. 

Vielleicht sollte er das nächste Mal behaupten, das Besichtigen eines neuen angeblichen Geisterhauses, sei ein neuer Trendsport: Haunted House Hopping oder sowas.

Unfassbar war es, aber es kam tatsächlich so, Peter und Bob setzten sich hinter Harry und Ron auf die Besen und warfen sich anfangs zögerlich, aber zunehmend begeisterter einen Ball hin und her, während sie immer rasanter durch die Lüfte flogen.

Justus half währenddessen Hermine, die immernoch schlechte Laune hatte, beim Zubereiten des Essens. Sie machten ein Lagerfeuer, das Dank Hermine innerhalb von Sekunden perfekt war. Justus schnitzte Stecken für Stockbrot zum Aufspießen von Würstchen und Gemüse und zum Abschluss für Marshmallows und ließ Hermine Kartoffeln in Alufolie einwickeln und in die Glut legen. Das Zubereiten von Essen ohne Magie, war wohl nicht ihr Talent.

Wenigstens brachten die vier Anderen euphorisch gute Laune und reichlich Appetit mit und so wurde Essen das Highlight des Tages, jedenfalls für Justus.

Nach dem Essen übergab Hermine, das Medaillon um ihren Hals an Ron und es fiel Justus auf, daß sie direkt erleichtert und besserer Laune wirkte, ebenso wie gestern Harry. 

Peter ließ nebenbei Magic, sich im Kreis drehen und abwechselnd Handstand und Männchen machen, für ein paar Krümel von seinem Stockbrot und seinem Gemüse.

Bob hatte gerade den letzten Marshmallow gegessen, seinen Stecken beiseite gelegt und schaute Peter amüsiert zu.

Die Stimmung war fast schon dösig, die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Ein klarer Sternenhimmel stand über ihnen. Plötzlich klatschte sich Harry stöhnend auf die Stirn und rieb sie. Sofort fragte Ron: "Was hast du gesehen? Was macht er gerade?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er denkt wieder an den Dieb, aber er weiß immer noch nicht, wer das ist. Das nervt ihn", antwortete Harry ihm. 

Hermine sah die beiden augenblicklich tadelnd an und verkniff sich nicht zu sagen: "Dumbledore wollte, daß du deinen Geist davor verschließt!"

Harry und Ron rollten beide die Augen. Justus war neugierig, was das eben war, doch Hermine sagte nur: "Das ist nicht so wichtig und ist viel zu umfangreich, um euch das zu erklären." Das fand Justus total unbefriedigend. 

Justus wollte noch einen richtigen Abschluss des Tages haben und seine Gedanken noch einmal vor dem Schlafen auf etwas zu fokussieren. Also forderte er Ron zu einer Revanche im Zaubererschach auf.

Diesmal ließ er sich nicht von den Spielfiguren ins Bockshorn jagen. Er war auch nicht mehr überrascht über diese seltsame Art von Eigenleben der Figuren und er war zudem sehr konzentriert in seinem Spiel. 

Anders als Ron. Er hatte zwar die Revanche angenommen, wirkte aber schlecht gelaunt, gereizt und unkonzentriert. Immer wieder sah er zu Harry und Hermine rüber und ohne erkennbaren Grund, verfinsterte sich Rons Blick. 

Konnte das Wirklich mit diesem Medaillon im Zusammenhang stehen? Es war auffällig, daß immer derjenige, der das Medaillon um den Hals trug, scheinbar grundlos miserable Laune bekam, aber diese Erkenntnis hielt Justus zurück.

Durch Rons unkonzentrierte und dadurch unvorteilhafte Spielstrategie, schaffte er es tatsächlich, diesmal diese Partie zu seinem Gunsten zu entscheiden.

Ron ging direkt noch mieser gelaunt schlafen. Auch Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und las in einem Buch und so beobachtete Justus noch kurz, wie Bob und Harry, Peter dazu brachten Magic das Apportieren beizubringen. Dabei stellten sie fest, daß so eine magische Maus scheinbar zu deutlich größeren Leistungen fähig war, als gewöhnliche Mäuse.

Sie machten nicht mehr lange, gingen zu Bett und Harry machte mit seinem Zauberstab das Licht aus.

Kurz nach dem Justus wie alle Anderen auch eingeschlafen war, ertönte ein furchtbar lautes ihm unbekanntes Geräusch. Er erschreckte sich so sehr, daß er fast aus dem Bett fiel.

Die fünf anderen saßen ebenfalls, alle senkrecht in ihren Betten. "Das ist das Spickoskop!", keuchte Harry.

"Was ist ein Spickoskop?", fragte Peter erschrocken, als Hermine was auch immer machte und dem Radau ein Ende bereitete.

"Das ist so etwas wie eine magische Alarmanlage", erklärte Harry, "sie schlägt Alarm, wenn jemand in der Nähe ist, dem man nicht trauen kann."

"Das blöde Ding funktioniert bestimmt nur nicht richtig, wir haben fast Mitternacht und hier ist den ganzen Tag niemand vorbeigekommen!", nörgelte Ron schlecht gelaunt. 

"Bisher haben die Spickoskope am Schluss immer Recht behalten. Also lasst uns nachsehen!", bestimmte Harry.

Sie standen auf und gingen zusammen raus, Hermine und Harry vorneweg. Ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und umklammert, als wären es Schwerter.

Tatsächlich kam im Dunkeln Jemand auf ihr Zelt zugelaufen. Sie waren zu zweit, aber noch zu weit entfernt, um im Dunklen erkennen zu können wer das war. Ihre Stimmen waren nur zu erahnen, vermutlich flüsterten sie.

Ron hielt ihnen fleischfarbene Schnüre hin, die seltsam aussahen. Harry und Hermine waren sofort begeistert und griffen zu. Justus tat es ihnen einfach gleich und Bob und Peter folgten seinem Beispiel. Ron behielt eins und steckte die Restlichen in seine Hosentasche. 

Justus spiegelte einfach Harry, der sich ein Ende ins Ohr steckte und das Andere, das aussah wie ein menschliches Ohr aus Gummi, zu Boden fallen ließ, wodie Schnur immer länger wurde und das Ohr in Richtung der Neuankömmlinge verschwand.

"Also erzähl, du meintest du hast was Neues im Angebot?", fragte eine Justus altbekannte Stimme, seinen Begleiter.

"Skinny!", zischte Peter leise.

"Ja, habe ich über Dylan bezogen, ziemlich neu, auf dem Markt", antwortete der Begleiter und auch ihn erkannte Justus wieder. 

"Und Michael Rompa, bei denen geht es mal wieder um Drogen", flüsterte Bob dazu. 

"Drogen?", fragte Ron verständnislos nach.

"Ja die nehmen irgendwelche bunten Pillen, um sich zu berauschen und verkaufen diese auch. Das ist verboten, weil das ziemlich gefährlich sein kann", erklärte Justus Ron, der ab und zu etwas weltfremd wirkte.

"Bunte Pillen, um sich zu berauschen?", fragte Ron nach und schmunzelte.

"Das ist nicht lustig!", zischte Hermine.

Sie lauschten leise, wie sich Skinny und Michael handelseinig wurden und Justus fragte leise nach: "Was sind das für Teile? Können die beiden uns auch hören?"

"Vermutlich können sie uns durch die Schutzzauber nicht hören, aber ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Bleibt also lieber etwas leiser", erklärte Hermine, "und die Teile hier sind Langziehohren, so etwas ähnliches wie magische Wanzen."

Und sie funktionierten sehr gut, fand Justus. Er verstand jedes Wort, als stände er genau neben Skinny und Michael, die immernoch näher kamen.

Als Skinny und Michael einen Meter nur noch von ihnen entfernt waren, wurden sie sich einig, blieben stehen und schlugen ein. Es war verrückt, die zwei standen einen Meter, von ihnen weg, auf der anderen Seite einer durchsichtigen Barriere und während sie sogar die Pupillen erkennen konnten und keine Langziehohren mehr brauchten, konnten Skinny und Michael sie weder sehen noch hören, wie es sich offensichtlich zeigte.

Michael steckte ein Tütchen mit Pillen Skinny zu und Skinny gab ihm einige zusammengerollte Scheine. Während Michael das Geld zählte, nahm Skinny eine Pille aus dem Tütchen in die Hand und nachdem Michael bestätigte das der Geldbetrag stimmte, warf sich Skinny eine kleine orangene Pille ein.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem er die kleine Pille unterschluckte, spritzte regelrecht Blut aus Skinnys Nase. Michael schrie erschrocken auf, während Skinny sich die Hand vor die Nase schlug.

Auch Justus keuchte und Peter reagierte so schnell, daß er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht haben konnte. Peter war mit einem Schritt bei Skinny, um ihm zu helfen und bescherte damit Skinny fast einen Herzinfarkt, dem Schrecken nach zu urteilen. 

"RON!! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR!", stauchte Hermine derweil Ron zusammen. 

Michael, der so überfordert, von der rasanten, unlogischen Situation war, dachte wohl Peter hätte Skinny angegriffen und wollte nun seinerseits, sich auf Peter stürzen. Doch Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Michael und rief: "Stupor!"

Ein roter Lichtblitz brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor, traf Michael und der brach augenblicklich bewusstlos zusammen. 

Skinny keuchte erschrocken und seine Beine gaben nach. Er saß leichenblass im Sand und immernoch lief ihm das Blut heftig aus der Nase.

Bob rannte los zum Meer und Peter ließ sich neben Skinny sinken, drückte ihm auf die Nase und redete bemüht beruhigend auf ihn ein: "Kopf nach vorne hängen lassen, Skinny. Beruhig dich, dann hört es sicher gleich auf!"

"Gib es mir!", herrschte Hermine Ron an, die hinter Justus standen. Justus hatte keine Ahnung um was es ging, konnte aber nicht Hingucker, sondern nur regungslos zu Skinny starren, der trotz Peters Erste-Hilfe immernoch so extremes Nasenbluten hatte, wie es Justus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Bob kam zurück gerannt und hatte sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und im Meer nassgemacht und legte es Skinny in den Nacken, in dem Moment war auch Hermine herbei, steckte Skinny der nur schwach protestierte eine kleine lila Pille in den Mund und befahl so autoritär Skinny zu schlucken, daß dieser dem nachkam, bevor ihm einfiel, schon aus Prinzip zu widersprechen.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da hörte die Blutung so schlagartig auf, wie sie gekommen war. Peter und Bob schauten irritiert zu Hermine. 

Hermine übernahm das Kommando, schickte sie alle zurück vor das Zelt, innerhalb des magischen Kreises, ohne etwas zu erklären und erneuerte die Schutzzauber. 

Skinny saß immernoch blass da, mit aufgerissenen Augen und meinte: "Scheiße was ist das denn für ein Horrortrip?"

Vielleicht eine Minute später, waren die Schutzzauber wohl alle wieder aktiv, denn Skinny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und nuschelte zu Hermine: "Wo sind die Schnüffler so plötzlich hin?"

Doch Hermine antwortete ihm nicht, sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Michael, der wieder zu sich kam, dann klopfte sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Kopf und desillusioniete sich selbst. Was dann geschah war völligst- abgefahren, würde Peter wohl sagen, Justus hatte dafür gerade kein Wort. Sie sahen wie Michael sich vor Skinny setzte, Bobs T-Shirt in Skinnys Nacken hielt, wie sie beide irgendwie kurz benebelt aussahen und dann wieder vollkommen normal wirkten.

"Geht's wieder?", fragte Michael und klang ein wenig besorgt.

"Ja danke für das nasse Tuch, Kumpel. Geht wirklich wieder", antwortete Skinny ziemlich gelassen.

"So ein plötzliches Nasenbluten, hab ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Soll ich dich zu 'nem Arzt fahren?", meinte Michael freundlich.

"Ich schlage doch, wegen Nasenbluten, nicht bei einem Arzt auf! Hat doch auch schon wieder aufgehört. Alles gut", winkte Skinny ab.

"Okay Kumpel. Aber ich fahr dich heim", bot Michael Skinny an.

"Lass stecken, mir geht's gut! Ich fahr selbst!", meinte Skinny wieder sicher und stand auf.

"Wie du meinst, Norris", erwiderte Michael und sie gingen wieder zurück, als wäre außer etwas Nasenbluten wirklich überhaupt nichts gewesen.

Ron war der Einzige der lachte: "Norris? Heißt er wirklich Norris?"

Auch Harry schmunzelte ein wenig, auf Rons Worte. Peter nickte und bestätigte: "Ja, das ist Skinny Norris, wieso?" 

"Skinny Norris und Mrs Norris, das passt doch", lachte Ron weiter. Bis sein Blick Hermine traf, die wieder normal sichtbar war und so wütend war, daß Ron das Lachen im Hals stecken blieb. 

Sie gingen alle gemeinsam zurück ins Zelt. "Woher kam dieses Nasenbluten so plötzlich?", fragte Bob nach, der gerade dabei war, sich wieder sichtbar, von seinem Schrecken, zu fangen.

"Das war Nasblutnougat, eine Nasch- und Schwänzleckerei, die meine Brüder entwickelt haben", erklärte Ron und klang dabei unverkennbar stolz.

"Nasch- und Schwänzleckerei?", wiederholte Peter fragend, mit großen Augen.

"Ja. Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien, es gibt mehrere davon. Das war Nasblutnougat, ich habe auch noch Kotzpastillen- iß die orangene Hälfte und du musst je nach Sorte, dich augenblicklich übergeben, bekommst heftiges Nasenbluten oder Fieber, oder wirst ohnmächtig. Warte einfachbis der Lehrer dich zum Krankenflügel schickt und iß die lila Hälfte, alles ist wieder perfekt und du hast eine Stunde frei", schwärmte Ron verträumt vor.

"Das war überhaupt nicht komisch, Ron!", keifte Hermine dazwischen. Justus stimmte Hermine schweigend zu. Er hatte sich fürchterlich erschreckt und fand das auch nicht sonderlich komisch.

"Ach komm Hermine, als Umbridge und das Inquisitionskommando Hogwarts tyrannisiert haben, haben quasi alle Schüler, die ständig geschluckt, sobald Umbridge im Raum war. Umbridgeitis, du erinnerst dich? und es ist niemand ernsthaft etwas passiert", versuchte Ron sie zu besänftigen.

"Die haben es aber freiwillig genommen, um gegen die Einmischung des Ministeriums in Hogwarts zu rebellieren. Das war etwas ganz anderes!", entgegnete Hermine scharf.

Justus wollte sich dieses verstörende Bild nicht bildlich vorstellen, aber sein Gehirn gewährte es ihm nicht. Das war einfach ekelhaft. Eine Lehrerin kommt in die Klasse und plötzlich schoss gleich mehreren Schülern, das Blut so aus der Nase, während mehrere sich übergaben und andere ohnmächtig wurden.

Harry mischte sich ein und meinte zu Hermine nur: "Vor ein paar Tagen erst, du vor dem Zaubereiministetium. Was war das?"

Hermines Wangen wurden rosa und sie redete sich erkennbar verlegen heraus: "Das war ein Notfall, eine Ausnahmesituation!"

Ron grinste nur breit: " Genau du sagst es eine Ausnahme. Hey, ich habe nichts Schlimmes getan. Es ist alles gut mit ihm und ich habe ihn daran gehindert etwas Verbotenes zu tun."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber schluckte dann die Antwort herrunter und sagte stattdessen wieder etwas bestimmend: "Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag, wir sollten jetzt unbedingt weiterschlafen!"

Sie gingen wirklich alle in ihre Betten, doch Justus konnte nicht so schnell wieder einschlafen, das Bild von Skinny, dem das Blut zur Nase rausschoß, ließ ihn nicht los. Obwohl es eine so enorme Menge Blut war, schien es Skinny bis auf den Schrecken nicht geschadet zu haben. Das war unfassbar, unerklärlich. Andererseits war alles, seit sie Harry, Ron und Hermine begegnet waren, unfassbar und unerklärlich.

Skinny und Michael hatten fast den ganzen Vorfall, trotz des heftigen Schreckens innerhalb von Sekunden vergessen und waren zur Tagesordnung zurückgekehrt und sobald sie diesen Fall, dieses unglaubliche Abenteuer überstanden hatten, würde es ihnen auch so gehen. Dann würde Hermine ihre Erinnerungen modifizieren.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter war schon beim Aufwachen schlecht. Würden sie heute tatsächlich zu dem alten Friedhof gehen? Das war total verrückt, regelrecht lebensmüde.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was auf sie zu kommen würde. Die Magie, die die drei beherrschten war toll, aber er beherrschte sie nicht, was war wenn sie irgendetwas angreift?

Hermine sagte es gäbe Geister, die allerdings harmlos wären, aber wie sah das eigentlich mit Ghulen und Zombies aus? Der Friedhofswärter hatte angeblich Zombies gesehen. Und die Löcher sollten möglicherweise von Ghulen sein. 

Klar, Justus hatte darauf eine wissenschaftliche Antwort, aber Justus und die Wissenschaft hatten sich geirrt. Die Magie hielt sie zu Narren. Es gab sich bewegende Bilder, fliegende Besen, Verwandlungen und Geister. Wer weiß, vielleicht galt das auch Zombies, Ghule, Trolle, Drachen oder Werwölfe.

Beim Frühstück konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fragte laut: "Wenn wir jetzt auf den Friedhof gehen, könnte es dann tatsächlich passieren, daß wir einem Zombie oder einem Ghul begegnen?"

"Natürlich nicht", antwortete Justus wurde aber übertönt von Ron. Ron meinte: "Ein Ghul? schon möglich, aber was ist ein Zombie?"

Peter wurde bleich und überlegte ob es ihn mehr beruhigen sollte, daß es keine Zombies gab, oder beunruhigen, das es Ghule gab, als diese Illusion auch noch platzte, wie ein Luftballon. 

Harry antwortete allerdings Ron: "Ein Zombie ist sowas wie ein Inferius, Muggel nennen sie eben Zombies."

"Das stimmt nicht so ganz, Harry. Meines Wissens nach, werden nach dem Muggelmythos Menschen durch eine Art Virus zu Zombies, wenn sie von einem Zombie gebissen werden. Ein Inferius hingegen ist eine Leiche, die durch den Fluch eines schwarzen Zauberers, dessen Befehle ausführt", belehrte Hermine ihn.

Peter keuchte und schob sein Frühstück beiseite, ihm war das letzte bißchen Appetit vergangen. Magic hüpfte auf den Teller und knabberte an Peters verschmähten Frühstück, aber nicht einmal das konnte Peter aufheitern.

"Ihr meint die Zombies, die damals angeblich gesichtet wurden, waren in Wirklichkeit Inferiusse?", fragte Bob ungläubig nach.

Hermine korregierte ihn, sie hatte wirklich viel mit Justus diesbezüglich gemeinsam: "Die Plural von Inferius ist Inferi. Es waren ziemlich wahrscheinlich Inferi, die damals gesichtet wurden. Immerhin suchen wir nach dem Labor von Volde-"

"Hör auf diesen Namen zu nennen!", rief Ron aufgebracht, fast schon aggressiv dazwischen.

"Du weißt schon wer", korregierte Hermine sichtlich genervt von dem Einwand, "hat als er das letzte Mal an der Macht war Inferi eingesetzt. Hier untersuchen wir einen Friedhof, der möglicherweise mit ihm im Zusammenhang steht. Ich halte diese Möglichkeit für nicht allzu unwahrscheinlich."

Peters Magen rebellierte, ihm brach der Angstschweiß aus und seine Stimme und seine Muskeln versagten ihm den Dienst.

Jetzt sah sogar Justus mal ängstlich aus und hakte ziemlich beeindruckt nach: "Verstehe ich das richtig. Inferi sind Leichen die herumlaufen können?"

"Ja", bestätigten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. 

Peter sah wie Justus schlucken musste, ehe er weitersprach. "Können Inferi gefährlich werden, oder sind sie nur angsteinflößend aufgrund der Konfrontation mit dem Thema Tod?" Scheinbar wollte Justus sofort wieder Logik, zu seiner Beruhigung reinbringen. Peter dagegen wollte am Liebsten nur noch abbrechen, vielleicht kam Justus ja nochmal zur Vernunft.

Harry antwortete diesmal: "An sich sind Inferi harmlos, sie leben nicht, machen nichts aus einem eigenen Antrieb heraus. Ich habe mal welche gesehen, die trieben nur in einem See, unter der Wasseroberfläche her. Gruselig aber ungefährlich. Sie hatten den Befehl den See zu bewachen, solange man das Wasser nicht berührte, war alles ruhig."

Bob und Justus schien das ein wenig zu beruhigen, Peter konnte diese Beruhigung nicht nachempfinden. Ungefährlich solange man etwas nicht tat, war nicht gleich ungefährlich. Also machte er sich mit seiner nächsten Frage Luft: "Und was war, wenn man das Wasser berührte?"

"Dann griffen die Inferi einen an und versuchten einen zu töten, in dem sie einen unters Wasser zogen", gab Harry zu.

Peter keuchte entsetzt. Die Vorstellung von einem Zombieartigen Ding unter Wasser gezogen zu werden, bis man ertrank, war die schlimmste Vorstellung überhaupt, da konnte kein einziger ihrer vorherigen Fälle mithalten.

"Kann man sich vor einem Inferiusangriff auch ohne Magie irgendwie schützen?", fragte Justus weiter. Peter konnte es nicht fassen, daß Justus immernoch in Erwägung zog, unter solchen Umständen auf diesen Friedhof mitzugehen.

"Wie viele Kreaturen, die in Kälte und Dunkelheit leben, fürchten Inferi Licht und Wärme, und die werden wir uns deshalb zu Hilfe rufen, falls es nötig sein sollte. Feuer", sagte Harry und klang dabei traurig, ganz so als wiederholte er etwas, was ihm jemand gesagt hatte, den er vermisste.

Hermines verstehendes Gesicht darauf zu Harry und eine tröstliche Geste bestätigte Peter in dieser Annahme. 

"Feuer? Einfach nur Feuer?", fragte Justus nach. "Das heißt mit einer üblichen Fackel sind wir sicher?"

Peter seufzte. Er merkte schon, es gab nichts was Justus aufhalten konnte und er würde seine Freunde nicht alleine gehen lassen, aber er hatte verdammt nochmal riesige Angst.

"Ja ganz normales Feuer", bestätigte Harry. 

"Bei Sonnenlicht unter freiem Himmel, werden wir deswegen keinem Inferius begegnen, sollten wir über Nacht bleiben oder in ein Tunnel oder dunkles Gebäude gehen, beschwöre ich euch ein tragbares Feuer herauf. Nur zur letzten Absicherung, mit unserer Magie sollten wir euch problemlos schützen können, solltet ihr wirklich noch mitkommen wollen", meinte Hermine und sah sie eindringlich fragend an.

Justus antwortete sofort: "Natürlich wollen wir!" behauptete er inbrünstig. Bob seufzte aber nickte zur Bestätigung und damit gab sich Peter geschlagen. 

Sie steckten noch einmal die Köpfe zusammen, eine letzte Planung für das weitere Vorgehen, solange sie noch frühstückten. Peter allerdings brachte keinen Bissen mehr runter. Er versuchte sich mit Magic abzulenken, aber auch die erstaunlichen Tricks die Magic, in der kurzen Zeit bereits von ihm gelernt hatte, vermochten es nicht ihn wirklich abzulenken oder gar ihn zu beruhigen.


	12. Auf dem Friedhof

Sie standen vor dem Friedhof. Es war hellichter Tag, dennoch schlotterte Peter vor Angst, als er die Absperrung sah und auch Justus war sich ganz sicher, daß er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte, daß er hier nicht sein sollte, daß Tante Mathilda Zuhause Hilfe brauchte. Genauso erging es Bob. 

Doch sie wussten inzwischen, das dieses drängende Gefühl falsch war. Das es Magie war, echte Magie. Muggelabwehrzauber um genau zu sein und sie waren Muggel. 

"Können wir jetzt wieder gehen, haben wir genug gesehen?", fragte Peter und hatte kaum noch Stimme vor Angst.

"Moment", sagte Hermine und zauberte. Was auch immer sie machte, das große Bedürfnis, auf der Stelle umzukehren verschwand, doch die Angst blieb. Sogar bei Justus.

Er konnte das was vor ihm lag, überhaupt nicht einschätzen und diese Unsicherheit machte ihm Angst, wie er es sonst nicht von sich kannte. Andererseits wollte er unbedingt bis zum Ende dabei sein, den Fall lösen und nicht nur einen Tipp geben und dann Harry, Ron und Hermine alles Spannende alleine machen lassen. 

Doch sie hatten es vorhin ausdiskutiert. Sie wollten gemeinsam ihr Abenteuer beenden, vielleicht konnte etwas Wissen ihrerseits den drei neuen Freunden weiterhelfen. So oder so wenn sie sechs sich von einander verabschieden würden, würden sie sich eh nicht mehr erinnern, also konnten sie auch versuchen zu helfen.

Harry Schritt vorran um das Friedhofstor zu öffnen. Es war verschlossen. Kein Wunder, das Gelände war gründlich abgesperrt und mit Schildern versehen auf denen stand:

BETRETEN VERBOTEN  
ACHTUNG LEBENSGEFAHR!

Da würde niemand vergessen, das Schloß abzuschließen. Doch diesmal war es nicht Peter, der das Schloß öffnen musste, denn Harry tippte es nur mit seinem Zauberstab an, flüsterte: "Alohomora", das Schloß klackte und das Tor schwang ganz von alleine auf.

Peter gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, vermutlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob ihn diese Art des Schlösser knackens besonders begeisterte, oder ob es ihn lieber gewesen wäre, das ihnen der Zutritt verwährt geblieben wäre.

Bob schloß das Tor hinter ihnen und nahm Peter an die Hand, als sie weitergingen.

Der Friedhof wirkte, alt, älter noch als er war. Die Flora war zu einem halben Urwald herangewachsen, dennoch gab es keine sichtbaren Spuren von Tieren. Es war unnormal leise, nur ein zarter Windhauch, raschelte in den Blättern der Pflanzen und ihre eigenen Schritte waren zu hören, sonst nichts-

Zwischen der Vegetation waren überall verwitterte Grabsteine, alle sahen sie gleiche aus und die Todesdaten waren alle so innerhalb der letzten 50 Jahre vor der Schließung des Friedhofs. 

Nach dem wenigen was sie wussten, mussten sie sich zum Historischen Teil in der Mitte des Friedhofs begeben und den durchqueren. An der ersten Grabreihe dahinter wieder, sollte das riesige Sinkhole sein.

Bob der die alten Pläne studiert hatte, führte sie, orientierte sich in Absprache mit Peter, der den besseren Orientierungssinn hatte und durch die vielen Pflanzen, die nie ein Mensch versucht hatte, in Zaum zu halten, war ein geradliniger Weg, durch die Grabreihen, nicht zu gehen. 

Und dann veränderten sich die Steine, die Sterbedaten lagen nun über 200 Jahre zurück und jeder Stein sah anders aus, aber alle sahen insgesamt größer und eindrucksvoller aus, als die heute üblichen Grabsteine. Viele waren reich verzierte Bögen, oder verschiedene Kreuze, es gab Engelsstatuen und einfache Obelisken, sogar ein paar Grabplatten gab es.

Und ganz plötzlich standen sie davor: das Sinkhole. Mitten im Friedhof klaffte ein Loch von 5 Metern Durchmesser, so gleichmäßig wie mit einem riesigen Zirkel gezogen und die Wände waren glatt und schwarz und das Loch war so tief, daß man nicht bis auf den Grund sehen konnte.

"Wow", entfuhr es sogar Hermine und man hörte wie auch sie sich gruselte. "Das ist das Sinkhole? Also ich weiß ja nicht, ob die alle so sind. Das ist das Erste , das ich sehe, aber hier spüre ich sehr deutlich die Anwesenheit dunkler Magie und bei diesem hier, bin ich zudem überzeugt, daß es nichts mit Erdschichten zu tun hat, hier war ein Drache am Werk."

"Ein Drache?", echote Justus genauso ungläubig wie Peter und Bob.

Hermine nickte, dann erklärte sie: "Ich bin da jetzt nicht gerade Expertin, was das Verhalten von verschiedenen Drachenarten angeht und möchte nicht behaupten, Ich wüsste wie es zu der Situation kam, doch offensichtlich war hier ein Drache unter der Erde und ist auf kürzesten Weg nach oben durch die Erde geflohen."

"Er ist geflohen? Das heißt er ist seitdem weg und es besteht keine Gefahr mehr diesem Monster zu begegnen?", fragte Peter zittrig nach.

"Ja, genau", antwortete Hermine leise. Sofort atmeten sie drei wieder tief aus. Wobei die Tatsache, das es Drachen geben soll, Justus schon etwas beunruhigte. Vor einer Woche noch hätte er es entschieden abgelehnt, so einer Behauptung auch nur ein wenig Glauben zu schenken. Doch sein Weltbild hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit komplett verändert.

Hermine, Harry und Ron untersuchten das Loch und die nähere Umgebung. Es war faszinierend, sie arbeiteten wohl, aber das ließ sich mehr an den konzentrieren Gesichter bemerken, als an irgendetwas, was sie konkret taten, was in seinen Augen einen Sinn oder erkennbaren Effekt ergab. 

Gerne hätte Justus ihnen geholfen, mehr herauszufinden, aber leider war das wohl kaum möglich.

Plötzlich war es Ron der rief: "Ich habe etwas gefunden." Seine Stimme kam hinter einem Busch, im historischen Teil hervor. Peter sah sie nervös an, seine Angst war sicherlich von ihnen allen am Größten, aber es war längst entschieden. Sie würden alle zusammen gehen und sehen was Ron gefunden hatte. Und egal was es war, sie würden dabei bleiben und sie unterstützen, so gut, wie sie es konnten.

Ron war hinter einigen hohen Büschen und stand neben einer Engelstatue. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgelegt und als sie ihn alle erwartungsvoll ansahen, tippte er den Engel mit seinem Zauberstab an und hinter ihm erhob sich ein Grabstein und es baute sich eine Gruft auf, und der Anblick war unglaublich. 

"Wow, das ist ja phantastisch. War einer von euch schon mal auf dem Highgate Cemetery in London?", fragte Hermine ebenso beeindruckt, fast schon ehrfürchtig, wie sie alle, nur Ron war auch diesmal kaum mit solchen Sachen zu beeindrucken.

"Nein", antwortete Bob, als Einziger, obwohl sie alle 5 den Kopf schüttelten. "Wieso?"

"Der Eingang zur Egyptian Avenue sieht dem hier sehr ähnlich. Es ist, wie ich finde, eine sehr beeindruckende Baukunst", antwortete sie Bob. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry: "Und es ist ein beeindruckendes Stück Magie. Was sagst du: Passt dieser Ort zu einem Versteck von Vol-"

"HERMINE! Hör auf damit!", keifte Ron dazwischen.

"Na schön!", zischte Hermine zu ihm genervt. "Du weißt schon wer, - also Harry was sagst du?"

Harry nickte entschlossen. "Ja, Hermine ich glaube, daß dieser Ort ihm gefallen könnte. Lasst uns reingehen!"


	13. Die Gruft

Sie betraten die Gruft ehrfürchtig und blieben eng beisammen. Bob hielt immernoch Peters Hand. Links und rechts erstreckten sich Gangbögen, jedes war eine Grabkammer mit zwei Steinsärgen. Am Ende des langen Ganges stand eine riesige Engelstatue von 3 Meter Höhe.

Offensichtlich waren in dieser Gruft, sämtliche Verstorbenen, der kalifornischen Zaubererfamilie, beerdigt worden. Es war beeindruckend, aber es gab hier nichts, was nach einem Labor aussah. Es gab auch keine weiteren Ausgänge, keine Nischen. So beeindruckend diese magische Grabkammer war, es musste falsch sein, dachte Bob.

Sie liefen durch, bis sie am anderen Ende, bei dem Engel ankamen. Der Engel gefiel Bob sehr, er war sehr schön gearbeitet, ungewöhnlich detailreich. Man konnte meinen die Gefühle, aus seiner Mimik und Körperhaltung lesen zu können. Er wirkte fast lebendig, aber er war es nicht. Er war einfach nur aus Stein. Doch Hermine untersuchte ihn, sehr genau und auch Justus tat es ihr gleich.

"Diese Flecken hier, das könnte Blut sein, oder?" fragte Justus.

Bob schaute genauer, tatsächlich waren lauter braune Flecken auf dem Engelsgewand zu sehen, die uralte Blutstropfen gewesen sein könnten.

"Ja das wäre durchaus möglich, daß die Magie dieses Engels, einen Blutzoll fordert, damit sie einen Weg freigibt und man weiter gehen kann", erklärte Hermine konzentriert und hatte ihren Zauberstab und ihre linke Hand auf dem Engel ruhen.

"Das würde total zu ihm passen, genauso war es in der Höhle auch", meinte Harry aufgeregt.

Peters Hand knetete seine regelrecht. Er musste gerade riesige Angst haben. Zugegeben Blutzoll klang auch in Bobs Ohren echt schlimm.

"Ron, gib mal deine Hand!", forderte Hermine und Ron kam ohne zu überlegen der Aufforderung nach. 

"Au! Was soll das?", beschwerte sich Ron wütend, der eh den ganzen Morgen schon etwas schlecht gelaunt wirkte. Ob das ein Zeichen dafür war, daß er Angst hatte?

Mit ihrem Zauberstab hatte Hermine, Ron einen kleinen Schnitt auf dem Handrücken beigebracht. Der Schnitt war kaum mehr als der Kratzer einer Katze, ein paar Blutstropfen verlor er dennoch, die auf das Engelsgewand spritzten. Peter keuchte neben seinem Ohr, als links neben ihnen, mit einem Stein auf Stein schleifenden Geräusch, die massive Steinplatte eines Grabs, wie von Geisterhand beiseite rutschte.

Sie traten zusammen an das Grab und besahen es sich genauer. Im Grab führte eine sehr schmale, steile Steintreppe in die Tiefe. 

"Hey guckt mal, hier steht Gryffindor", rief Harry erregt aus und zeigte auf den Schriftzug auf der Grabplatte. 

Catherine Clark geborene Gryffindor stand dort. Das Todesdatum lag über 450 Jahre zurück.

"Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Ron und wirkte verwirrt. "Ich dachte Godric Gryffindor hätte keine Nachfahren gehabt."

"Hatte er auch nicht", belehrte ihn Hermine sehr gerne. "Der Name Gryffindor war in diesem Buch über die Zaubererfamilien aufgeführt. Godric Gryffindor hatte keine Kinder, also weder Erben noch Nachfahren. Aber er hatte einen Cousin der ebenfalls Gryffindor hieß und der hatte Kinder, aber die Familie hatte danach Pech und der Großteil der Nachfahren war weiblich, so daß der Name immer seltener wurde Abraxas Gryffindor war der letzte männliche Gryffindor und starb vor 500 Jahren. Er hatte 12 Töchter und mit ihren Hochzeiten erlosch der Name Gryffindor. Eine seiner Töchter hieß es, sei ins Neue Land gereist. Ich denke Catherine Gryffindor hat hier den neben ihr liegenden Cenhelm Clark geheiratet."

"Dann könnte er hier gewesen sein, auf der Suche nach einem Erbstück der Familie Gryffindor", schloß Harry daraus.

"Nun das wäre logisch", meldete sich Justus zu Wort. "Immerhin war sie ja eine Verwandte von diesem Godric Gryffindor, von dem er ein Artefakt gesucht hat und Grabbeigaben waren ja generell früher ziemlich häufig. Es ist vollkommen logisch daß er zumindestens mal nachgesehen hat."

"Dem stimme ich zu", meinte Hermine anerkennd. 

"Ich auch. Also los!", sagte Harry, schwang sich in das Grab und begann die Treppe vorsichtig hinabzusteigen. 

Justus folgte ihm und dann Ron. Bob zögerte, sah zu Peter, der schlecht aussah, er sah so weiß aus, wie der Engel, tendenziell etwas grünstichiger. Trotzdem nickte er und folgte dann Bob der hinter Ron ins Grab stieg. Hermine machte den Abschluss. 

Kaum war auch Hermine die Stufen weit genug hinuntergegangen, rutschte die Grabplatte wieder ganz von alleine, an seinen Platz zurück und Bob dachte, Peter zerquetscht ihm die Hand. Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen ihre Zauberstäbe aufleuchten und Hermine beschwor für sie Fackeln scheinbar aus dem Nichts hervor und zündete sie mit blauen Flämmchen aus ihrem Zauberstab an.

Die Treppe führte 58 Stufen in die Tiefe, zählte Bob mit. Der Gang unten war niedrig, gerade so, daß weder Peter noch Ron, vor und hinter ihm, ihre Köpfe einziehen mussten zum Laufen und so schmal, daß auch er als der Schmalste mit den kürzesten Armen nicht ausprobieren musste, um zu wissen, daß er seine Arme nicht nach links und rechts ausstrecken konnte. 

Nach nur wenigen Schritten endete der Gang vor einer massiven Wand an der das Porträt einer Schlange hing. "Nagini", sagte Harry, was auch immer das heißen mochte, doch Ron und Hermine schönen es zu verstehen. Dann zischte und fauchte Harry eigenartig, das Bild schwang wie eine Tür auf und gab einen Durchgang frei.

Der Gang dahinter unterschied sich nicht im Geringsten von dem Gang davor, abgesehen davon, daß er länger war. Nach ungefähr 300 Meter schätzte Bob sah es aus als wäre der Boden des Ganges nass, aber das Wasser musste tiefer sein, denn am Uferbereich befand sich eine Barke und Harry blieb davor stehen. Ganz weit hinten sah es so aus als brenne ein Feuer.

"Auf keinen Fall das Wasser berühren!", befahl Harry.

"Warum?", fragte Justus interessiert nach. 

"Das hier sieht dem See in der Höhle sehr ähnlich und da drin trieben die Inferi, wir sind hier -" dann brach Harry ab, in seinem Zauberstablichtkegel, der auf das Wasser gerichtet war, erschien eine Gestalt. 

Sie hatte annähernd menschliche Umrisse, sah aber einfach nur ekelhaft, fast schleimig aus, mit toten Augen und trieb unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche vor sich hin.

Bob spürte, wie Peter neben ihm, den Atem anhielt und zitterte, doch Bob fühlte sich gerade auch nicht wesentlich besser und auch Justus sagte nichts mehr. 

"Also müssen wir mit dieser Barke weiter", meinte Hermine.

"Diese kleine Barke trägt uns niemals alle" meinte Justus überzeugt. Doch Harry entgegnete: "Das Boot in der Höhle interessierte sich nicht für das physische Gewicht, sondern dafür wie viel Zauberkraft es trägt, demnach sollte es kein Problem geben mit euch, ihr geht zuerst und dann müssen wir gucken wieviele von uns drauf passen." 

Justus seufzte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch dann machte er einen großen Schritt auf die Barke und balancierte, mit Müh und Not, auf die wackelige Barke, bis ans andere Ende und ließ sich vorsichtig, auf alle Viere nieder. Die Barke sank trotz Justus Gewicht nicht einen Millimeter tiefer ins Wasser ein. Scheinbar stimmte diese unlogische These von Harry.

"Komm Peter", forderte Justus Peter mit ausgestreckten Arm auf, ihm zu folgen.

"Ihr seid verrückt. Ich setzte keinen Fuß auf dieses wackelige Brett!", meinte Peter schrill.

"Peter das ist surfen! Du liebst Surfen! Du stehst auf einem wackeligen Brett im Wasser und gleitest damit über die Oberfläche. Natürlich kannst du das! Wer wenn nicht du?", sagte Justus eindringlich zu Peter. 

Und das Wunder geschah: Peter folgte Justus deutlich geschickter und als er sich auch hockte und das Boot nicht tiefer einsank, überwand sich auch Bob. immernoch veränderte sich nichts am Wasserstand am Boot, aber sehr viel Platz gab es auch nicht mehr. Zu Sechst würde es auch noch verdammt eng werden, hoffentlich behielten sie alle die Nerven. 

Harry folgte als nächstes und diesmal, sank das Boot deutlich ins Wasser ein. Ein eigenartiges Prinzip, nachdem Harry mehr wog, als sie alle drei zusammen. 

Hermine kletterte als nächstes an Bord und die Barke sank bis fast zum Rand ins Wasser ein und legte direkt ab. 

Ron hatte es noch nicht geschafft, an Bord zu kommen, aber die Barke hätte vermutlich auch nicht mehr sein Gewicht getragen und wenn sie untergingen würden sich laut Harrys Berichten die Inferi auf sie stürzen und versuchen unter Wasser zu ziehen. Auch wenn die eine Fackel hatten, darauf wollte er lieber nicht vertrauen.

Ron fluchte, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. Er sollte ein Feuer machen und auf ihre Rückkehr warten.

Unter ihnen trieben hunderte von Inferi dahin. Bei Einigen konnte man noch deutlich erkennen, zu wem die Körper mal gehörten, Männer, Frauen und auch einige wenige Kinder, bei anderen war die Verwesung zuweit fortgeschritten, um das sicher sagen zu können. Definitiv hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nichts Grauenhafteres gesehen, als das.

Das Feuer, das er vorhin meinte zu sehen, war tatsächlich da. Es war ein Vorhang aus roten Flammen. Es war definitiv ein magisches Feuer, das erkannte Bob zum Einen an der merkwürdigen Farbe, zum Anderen daran, daß es inzwischen seit Jahrzehnten brannte und es nicht erlosch, obwohl hier nichts war, was brennen konnte, nur Stein und Wasser.

Hermine erklärte ihnen daß ihnen im Boot vermutlich nichts passieren konnte. Wahrscheinlich war das Feuer nur eine Barriere, die einem zwang die Barke für die Überfahrt zu verwenden. Vermutlich und wahrscheinlich waren nicht gerade sehr beruhigende Worte, in dieser Situation.

Bob hielt die Luft an, als die Spitze der Barke, die Flammen erreichte und als nächstes verschwand Justus in den Flammen, doch scheinbar war es wirklich nicht schlimm, dann verschwand Peter und dann erreichte er selbst die Flammen. Es war warm, aber nicht unangenehm, zwei Sekunden dann waren sie durch. Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers, hatten sie das Ende ihrer Überfahrt erreicht.


	14. Von Dracheneier und Magic

Sie waren in einer kreisrunden Höhle von lediglich fünf Metern Durchmesser. Nach oben hin erstreckte sich Schwärze und es war nicht möglich zusagen wie hoch die Höhle war. Das einzige Licht ging von dem magischen Feuer hinter ihnen aus. Nur ein kleiner Teil, so daß die Barke hereinfahren konnte war mit Wasser bedeckt. Der Rest der Höhle, könnte das gesuchte Labor sein. 

Justus Blick fiel über einen Sarg, uralte verzierte Truhen, über antike Regale, mit Pergamentrollen, uralte in Leder gebundene Bücher, Glasflaschen, einem riesigen Schreibtisch, darauf fiel ihm ein Federkiel mit Tintenfass ins Auge. Justus musste als Erstes von der Barke steigen. Peter und Bob folgten, doch Harry und Hermine konnten es nicht, als gäbe es eine unsichtbare Wand, die sie nicht passieren konnten.

Eine Stimme erschien aus dem Nichts und fragte kalt: "Wer seid ihr und warum seid ihr hier?"

Harry übernahm das Antworten. "Ich bin Harry Potter, zusammen mit Hermine Granger und wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Artefakt." 

Normalerweise würde Justus sagen, daß es von einem versteckten Lautsprecher kam, doch in diesem Fall, war es wohl wieder Magie. Der Zauber erkannte auch diesmal wieder, nur die beiden Zauberer und sie drei blieben unentdeckt. Kaum daß sie fertig gesprochen hatten, setzte sich die Feder auf dem Schreibtisch von alleine in Bewegung. Justus warf einen Blick darauf. 

Die Feder hatte ganz von alleine das heutige Datum, Harry und Hermines Namen und den angegebenen Grund notiert. In die unterste Zeile einer langen Liste.

Und jetzt konnten auch Hermine und Harry von der Barke steigen und sahen sich um.

Harry rief aufgeregt: "Hermine, sieh nur!" Er beugte sich zu einem Korb, mit etwas das aussah, wie schwarze große Eier.

"Das ist - nun wissen wir dann auch, woher Quirrell das Drachenei herhat", sagte Hermine.

"Quirrell?", wiederholte Justus und schaute erneut auf das Pergament, "hier steht tatsächlich, daß ein Professor Quirrell vor fast sechs Jahren hier war, um ein Drachenei zu holen."

Sofort kamen Harry und Hermine zu ihm und warfen ebenfalls einen Blick darauf. "Die Liste ist ziemlich aufschlussreich. Seit seinem Sturz waren gerade mal Quirrell und jetzt wir da, aber davor gab es viele Einträge. Bellatrix Lestrange war sehr oft hier, aber auch hier sind so einige Namen die wir kennen, Nott, Malfoy, Yaxley, haben hier diverse Sachen geholt, verbotene Gifte, verfluchte Gegenstände, hier sogar ein Erumpenthorn und hier ganz oben, wurden massig viele Inferi geholt. Das muss wenn ich das richtig sehe, kurz vor Regulus Blacks Tod gewesen sein."

"Du meinst die Inferi aus dem See in der Höhle stammen alle von hier?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, das ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich", meinte Hermine.

"Also wie gehen wir vor, mit der Suche?", fragte Justus bemüht, seine Fassung zu wahren.

"Ich probiere zunächst mal ein paar Zauber aus, dann sehen wir weiter", erklärte Hermine. Sie legte auch direkt los, aber was sie genau machte, konnte Justus nicht erfassen. Sie stand teilweise nur herum, mit ihrem erhobenen Zauberstab. Sie sah konzentriert aus, manchmal gab es einen kalten oder warmen Luftzug, manchmal berührte sie eine Wand, oder sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber sonst konnte Justus nichts erkennen.

Doch Hermine verkündete nach geschätzten zehn Minuten: "Mit magischer Suche ist hier nichts zu finden."

"Also müssen wir wieder manuell suchen", stöhnte Harry.

"Nun da können wir euch wenigstens behilflich sein", merkte Bob an.

"Gerne, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, könnten Harry und ich uns hier die ganzen Aufzeichnungen ansehen, möglicherweise sind da Informationen dabei, die uns weiterhelfen", nahm Hermine gerne das Angebot an.

"Klar wir haben da eh unser System, wenn es hier was zu finden gibt, dann finden wir es, es sei denn es ist im Wasser, das rühren wir lieber nicht an."

Sogleich machten sie sich ans Werk, Harry und Hermine setzten sich an den Schreibtisch und lasen diverse Aufzeichnungen durch. Bob überprüfte die Bücherregale und zog dabei ehrfürchtig die antiken Bücher hervor. Peter fing mit den Truhen an, die scheinbar alle leer waren und Justus suchte zunächst den Boden nach einer Bodenklappe ab.

Doch der Boden war durchweg massiv. Plötzlich schrie Peter erschrocken auf. Justus sah zu ihm. Peter stand neben dem offenen Sarg, der bis oben hin voller menschlicher Knochen war. Peter war käseweiß und am schlottern und meinte: "Leichen! Oder eher das, was von ihnen noch übrig ist."

"Nun, was anderes erwartest du in einem Sarg zu finden, Zweiter?", fragte Justus leicht spöttisch.

Bob warf mahnend ein: "Justus hör auf! Du weißt, mit so Sachen, hat Peter seine Probleme. Geht es wieder, Peter?", wandte er sich etwas besorgt Peter zu.

"Ja, geht schon wieder. Danke Bob. Hey seht mal!" rief Peter und zeigte auf seine weiße Rennmaus die aus dem Sarg herauskam, mit etwas Goldenem im Maul.

Peter streckte die Hand aus und es sah so aus, als wollte Magic ihm etwas übergeben, was sie gefunden hatte. "Das ist ein goldener Ring", meinte Peter erklärend.

Sofort schrie Hermine auf, eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und ehe Peter reagieren konnte, flog der Ring zu Hermine, die sorgfältig darauf achtete, daß sie den Ring nicht berührte, ehe sie wohl irgendwas überprüft hatte. 

Peter streichelte unterdessen mit lobenden Worten sein Mäuschen und hievte den Sargdeckel wieder zu.

"Oh schade, ich hatte gehofft, der Ring würde uns weiterbringen, aber er ist weder ein Horkrux, noch sonst wie verflucht. Es ist nur ein normaler Ehering, wobei eine Besonderheit weist er auf", berichtete Hermine anschließend.

"Welche Besonderheit?", fragte Harry zuerst interessiert nach.

"Die Gravur da steht Catherine & Cenhelm. Das war der Ehering von Catherine Gryffindor", sagte sie.

"Ooh, nun ja genaugenommen sind wir in ihrem Grab", meinte Harry etwas bedrückt. 

"Ja, und er hat ihn nicht verflucht, er hat ihn nicht einmal beachtet, er war für ihn wertlos. Wir sollten weitersuchen!", sagte Hermine abschließend.

Sie gingen weiter ans Werk, Peter, besah sich nun den Schreibtisch genau und Justus fing an die Wände nach versteckten Hohlräumen abzuklopfen.

Und ganz plötzlich griff er ins Leere und seine Hand verschwand. Justus konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Hand war bis zu seinem Handgelenk in die Wand eingesunken, doch er fühlte nichts. Er zog seine Hand wieder hervor und es war alles okay, es war nichts geschehen, so als wäre die Wand gar nicht da, sondern nur eine täuschend echte Projektion.

Harry kam dazu und streckte nun ebenfalls die Hand aus, doch für ihn blieb die Wand massiv. Vielleicht war es nur die falsche Stelle dachte Justus und probierte es aus. 

Es war nicht die falsche Stelle, systematisch untersuchten Harry und er die Wand. Der "Durchlass" war knapp drei Meter breit und mindestens so hoch, wie Justus greifen konnte und für Harry war die Wand überall massiv. Bob, Peter und Hermine kamen zu ihm, auch Bob und Peter konnten durch die Wand greifen, wenn Peter es auch nur mit einem Finger versuchte und Hermine konnte es wie Harry nicht.

"Dumbledore würde sagen, dieser Fehler ist typisch für ihn. In seiner Arroganz hat er den Durchgang nur für Hexen und Zauberer versperrt. Er hat nie in Erwägung gezogen, daß je ein Muggel hier her kommen könnte", erklärte Harry sicher.

"Nun, wir müssen herausfinden, wie wir da durchkommen", meinte Hermine entschieden, " vielleicht erneut Blutzoll, oder ein Zauber, oder-"

"Oder man braucht das dunkle Mal, oder muss zuvor einen Zaubertrank schlucken. Hermine das könnte echt gefährlich werden", gab Harry zu bedenken und unterbrach ihren Eifer.

"Ich könnte versuchen komplett durchzugehen?", bot Justus total neugierig an.

"Bist du verrückt Erster? Was ist, wenn du nicht mehr zurück kannst", rief Peter ängstlich ein.

Zugegeben war da etwas Wahres dran, Er konnte die Magie nicht einschätzen, weil er dafür viel zu wenig wusste. Plötzlich sprang Magic von Peters Schulter und durch die Wand hindurch. Peter schrie: "Magic nein!"

Aber es war längst zu spät. Die Maus sprang durch die Wand durch und Peter starrte geschockt die Stelle an und versuchte dann, an der Stelle durchzugreifen und herumzutasten.

"Peter sieh nur, da unten", meinte Bob beeindruckt. Tatsächlich war die Maus durch die Wand allerdings am Boden wieder zurückgekommen und hatte etwas Metallenes in der Schnauze.

Es war ein Kettenglied, also konnte man wieder zurück und bevor ihn einer aufhalten konnte, ehe er selber den Mut verlor, trat Justus nach vorne und war mit einem Schritt durch die Wand getreten. Peter und Bob keuchten und Justus sah sich um, er stand in einer Höhle, mit Stalaktiten an der Decke, die sonst ziemlich leer wirkte. Bis auf eine zerrissene Kette, die noch in einer Wand eingelassen war und hinter ihm standen die vier Anderen. Von hier aus konnte man einfach hindurchsehen. Es war lediglich ein großer Durchgang, nix weiter. Er klopfte dem erschrockenen Peter auf die Schulter und meinte: "Alles gut Peter."

"Weißt du wie gruselig das gerade aussieht?", fragte Peter zittrig.

"Es ist alles okay, von dieser Seite hier, ist es einfach nur ein riesiger Durchgang", erklärte Justus beruhigend.

"Was siehst du?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Justus beschrieb was er sah, die Höhle, die Kette und auch Bob kam zu ihm und etwas später auch noch Peter. 

Hermine stellte direkt eine These in den Raum: "Also war das sowas wie sein Drachenkäfig. Der Drache ist trotz Gelege geflüchtet, durch die Haupthöhle weil es hier keine gefährlichen Stalaktiten für ihn gab. Er ist senkrecht nach oben und hat dieses angebliche Sinkhole hinterlassen."

Bob fragte: "Aber müsste man dann nicht hier unten Tageslicht sehen?" 

"Scheinbar wurde das Loch danach mit schwarzer Magie versiegelt, dadurch kommt nichts rein oder raus, auch kein Licht", erklärte Hermine.

Sie durchsuchten auch die zweite Höhle gründlich und fanden ein Buch, das Geheimnis von Nagini hieß es. Doch irgendein Zauber hielt es an seinem Platz. Sie konnten es nicht fortbewegen und auch nicht aufschlagen. Vermutlich brauchte man dafür Magie, aber Harry und Hermine konnten nicht reinkommen.

Doch da es keins der gesuchten Artefakte war, gaben sie auf, gingen zurück und durchsuchten den Rest der Höhle.

Irgendwann meinte Hermine: "Das macht leider keinen Sinn. Hier ist kein Horkrux, Harry. Die drei haben alles abgesucht und ich habe mein bestmöglichstes getan. Es macht auch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Offensichtlich hat er als er jung war hier lauter verbotene Experimente gemacht, an Drachen und Inferi und an sich selber und vermutlich hat er hier Nagini gezüchtet, aber danach hat er seine verschiedenen Anhänger hier als Boten hergeschickt. Das ist kein guter Platz für einen Horkrux", stellte Hermine klar und Harry stimmte zu. 

Sie traten den Rückzug an, mit dem Boot durch das Feuer über das Wasser zu Ron und weiter bis sie wieder ans Tageslicht traten.


	15. Chapter 15

Zurück im Zelt setzten sie sich, um den Tisch und aßen etwas von Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen. Die Stimmung von Harry, Ron und Hermine war ziemlich schlecht. Sie waren sehr enttäuscht, da sie mit ihrer Suche nach diesen magischen Artefakten nicht weiter gekommen waren. 

Justus, Peter und Bob hingegen waren ziemlich aufgekratzt, nachdem sie vom Friedhof zurück gekehrt waren und sie dieses besonders spannende Abenteuer, tatsächlich heil überstanden hatten. 

"Dieses Buch, das da in dieser geheimen Höhle war, sah so faszinierend aus. Was ist Nagini?", fragte Bob total neugierig geworden, Harry, Ron und Hermine.

"Nagini ist die Schlange, von Vol-", antwortete Harry, wurde aber wieder mal ruppig von Ron unterbrochen, dessen Laune mit Abstand am Schlechtesten von allen war. "Du sollst diesen Namen nicht sagen!", zischte er. Das er nicht mit konnte auf dieses Boot und in das Labor, hatte seine eh schon schlechte Laune deutlich noch verschlechtert und das Ganze für nichts.

"Ja schön, dann eben von du weißt schon wem", beendete Harry genervt seinen Satz.

"Eine Schlange namens Nagini? bezieht sich der Name auf Naga?", fragte Bob interessiert weiter nach.

"Was sind Naga?", fragte Harry ahnungslos.

Bob erklärt: "Das sind Halbwesen aus der buddhistischen und hinduistischen Religion. Sie sind halb Schlange und halb Mensch."

Doch Hermine und Harry winkten ab. "Nagini ist eine richtige Schlange, kein Halbwesen. Das muss Zufall sein", meinte Harry dazu, schien aber nicht länger darüber nachzudenken.

"Eigentlich könnten wir ja jetzt wieder nach Großbritannien zurückkehren und dort wieder weiter suchen, oder? Ich möchte wieder mitbekommen was passiert", meinte Ron.

Hermine stimmte Ron zu: "Ja du hast Recht, es macht keinen Sinn hier zu bleiben, wenn hier kein Horkrux zu finden ist. "

"Ja, wir müssen unbedingt die anderen Horkruxe finden", bestätigte auch Harry. "Am Besten wir kehren heute noch zurück. Wir sollten dann gleich mit dem Packen beginnen."

"Das heißt der Fall ist damit für uns abgeschlossen", stellte Justus fest. "Heute ist erst Sonntag. Wir haben noch keinen Tag Schule verpasst. Ist das mit dem Zauber rückgängig zu machen? Oder müssen wir jetzt eine Woche von Zuhause fern bleiben?", fragte Justus.

"Die Zauber hebe ich noch auf, bevor wir abreisen", versprach Hermine, " ihr könnt also heute Abend einfach nach Hause gehen und morgen zur Schule."

"Ach nöö, eine Woche Zelten würde doch viel mehr Spaß machen, als Schule", meinte Peter direkt.

"Peter!", ermahnten Bob und Justus gleichzeitig. Peter rollte die Augen und gab sich geschlagen. 

Sie setzten sich in den Sand und sahen den neuen Freunden zu, wie sie packten. Das war deutlich spannender zuzusehen, als wenn sie packten. Es gab immerwieder kuriose Anblicke und die Luft flirrte dabei. 

Sie hatten ein so unglaublich spannendes Wochenende gehabt, soviel erlebt und erfahren, konnten sie das wirklich alles mal so eben vergessen? 

Sie alle drei dachten darüber nach, während Harry, Ron und Hermine am Packen waren. Da war das Apparieren, Hermines Verwandlung in Justus und Peter, das Zauberschach, explodierende Karten, Tarnumhänge, sprechende und sich bewegende Gemälde, schwarze Magier, das Fliegen auf Besen, Quidditch, die Existenz von Drachen, Inferi, Ghule, Geister, Acrumantula, also Spinnen so groß wie Autos, Wände durch die man durchlaufen konnte, Statuen, die Blutzoll verlangten, das vervielfältigen von Speisen, Federkiele die von alleine schrieben, Nasch und Schwänzleckereien, Zelte, die innen so groß, wie eine Wohnung waren und Bobs Käfer mit eingebauter Couchlandschaft, Gabeln die sich in Mäuse verwandelten. Sie hatten das Geheimnis des alten Friedhofs gelöst, wirklich gelöst, nicht nur eine mögliche Theorie aufgestellt und gleich schon sollte das alles für immer vergessen sein. Das frustrierte ganz besonders Justus.

***

Sie standen am Strand in Hermines Hexenkreis. Das Zelt war bereits wieder in ihrer kleinen Perlenhandtäschchen verstaut, genau wie ihr restliches Hab und Gut. 

Dafür stand nun ihr eigenes Zelt aufgebaut an der Stelle. Ron war völlig entsetzt gewesen, daß irgendwer freiwillig in einem so kleinen Zelt übernachten würde und das da tatsächlich gar nichts drin war, noch nicht einmal Betten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich sehr herzlich voneinander. Auch an ihre neuen Freunde sollten sie sich gleich nicht mehr erinnern können.

Justus entschuldigte sich, daß sie ihnen jetzt nicht weiter beim Suchen helfen konnten, sobald sie nun wieder abreisten, aber die drei winkten ab. Sie waren ihnen sehr dankbar über die Hilfe, die sie bekommen hatten, meinten, daß sie viel Zeit gespart hatten, da sie ohne ihre Hilfe viel länger gebraucht hätten, um herauszufinden, das kein Horkrux in Rocky Beach versteckt war.

"Nun dann ist das jetzt der Moment, wo ich eure Erinnerungen modifizieren muss", kündigte Hermine an. 

"Okay, was sollen wir tun?", fragte Justus unsicher.

"Dreht euch einfach um, mit dem Rücken zu uns und schaut aufs Meer", wies Hermine sie an.

Die drei hörten zunächst noch Schritte und Rascheln hinter sich, dann flirrte die Luft-

\- vermutlich spiegelte sich nur das Sonnenlicht auf der Wasseroberfläche. Die Wellen brachen sich an einigen Felsen im Wasser. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, vielleicht könnte er nur ein wenig ereignisreicher sein. 

Peter stand zwischen Justus und Bob. Sein neustes Haustier, eine kleine weiße Rennmaus, saß auf seiner Schulter und schnupperte an seinem Ohr. Wieso Peter diese kleine Maus, die ihm zugelaufen war, auch noch Magic nennen musste, würde Justus wohl nie verstehen. 

Sie würden gleich das Zelt abbauen und nach Hause fahren müssen, schließlich war morgen wieder Schule. Er hatte gehofft, das sie wie so oft, durch ihren Ausflug auf einen interessanten Fall stoßen würden, aber diesmal hatte sich nichts ergeben.

"Mir ist immernoch langweilig. Camping ist ja ganz nett, aber wir brauchen unbedingt mal wieder einen neuen Fall!", nörgelte Justus.

"Ohja, irgendwas Schönes, etwas mit Sport oder die Suche nach einem Piratenschatz, wäre super. Bloß nichts Unheimliches, Gruseliges, oder Übernatürliches!", ergänzte Peter enthusiastisch.

Bob schmunzelte und meinte: "Ach Peter du weißt doch: There is no such thing as Magic!"  
ENDE


End file.
